A Romantic Story About Luhan
by hunhan kemana
Summary: [EPILOG UPDATE!] Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan, dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai. [HUNHAN-KAILU/YAOI/M-PREG]
1. Prolog

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : gil me-**remake** novel favorit gil, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik gil, gil hanya me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,- terus juga ini akun baru/oke ini ga penting/

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Dalam hidupnya, impian Luhan hanyalah ingin menjadi pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Jongin kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagai lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainya: bergandeng tangan diusia senja, melangkah menuju matahri tenggelam._

_Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Jongin yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. _

_**Semuanya hancur.**_

_Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Sehun, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan..._

_Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Luhan membutuhkan Sehun lebih demi menyelamatkan Jongin, sedangkan Sehun membutuhkan Luhan untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Luhan. _

_Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan ini pun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa habis terbakar di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan,_

_Dan... akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai._

_Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Luhan harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Sehun, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Jongin, lelaki yang baik yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga jannjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya."_

* * *

**REVIEW LAGI? MAU GAK? HEHEH.**

**.**

panggil aku ayu/yuri/gil sj. jangan panggila 'thor' atau yang laen he. mwah mwah

.

Salam cinta dan kasih ayurigil


	2. Chapter 1

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : gil me-**remake** novel favorit gil, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik gil, gil hanya me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**1**

* * *

"_Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku, terima kasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terima kasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku."_

_**[Oh Sehun]**_

* * *

Luhan menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat mewah dan berkuasa seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Luhan tersenyum kecut.

_Seperti akan mendapatkan hukum mati saja_, desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Luhan menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari disainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan di ruangan ini. Temperaturnya dibuat senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menyenangkan. Semua ada di ruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan. _Ups!_ Salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia.

Lalu tatapannya itu, sangat mengerikan. Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Luhan membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan melempar tatapan. "_Well_, aku sudah disini, sekarang apalagi?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata biru mengerutkan alisnya gusar melihat tingkah berani Luhan, mulutnya menipis.

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan proyek ini."

_Akhirnya_. Luhan menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan." Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau mengeluarkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu?" lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendapat jawaban Luhan. "Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang untuk menyelamatkan keadaan?"

Luhan membalas tatapan garang itu dengan tatapan tak kalah garang. "Orang yang anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya?"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata biru itu benar-benar membuat Luhan sebal.

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukan mengusirnya." Jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan dalam hal apapun." Si mata biru mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

_Cukup sudah!_ Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang anda akan mendapatkan surat pengunduran diri dari saya."

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalau pun si mata biru itu kaget dengan hasil keputusan Luhan, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa semakin hening, dan Luhan menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyuman muncul di sudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu Xi Luhan, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tapi bukan berati saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini."

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya.

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang Xi Luhan, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu."

Wajah Luhan benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahan tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan tentang pinjaman itu. Dan si mata biru tadi menanyakan apakah dia bisa membayar pinjaman secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia dalam kekalutan besar dan membuktikan lebih banyak uang untuk-, cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang begitu jauh.

Si mata biru mengendus menghina melihat kebekuan Luhan.

"Oke, saya asumsikan tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa pria seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya."

Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jadi selama kau masih berhutang dengan perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu."

Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap.

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya di sini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Sekarang mohon ijin permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja."

* * *

Sehun menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar kembali di kursi sambil memejamkan mata.

Bukan salah pria itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa panas, tidak. Bukan cuma panas, kau sekarang benar-benar terbakar _man_!

"Xi Luhan."

Sehun menggumankan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka dengan penuh perhitungan.

_Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Luhan,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sehun mengingat saat pertama kali melihat Luhan, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan pria, Sehun dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu berjaga jarak tidak membiarkan siapapun terlalu dekat.

Kalau ditanya, apakah Sehun gay? Jawabannya ya.

Luhan, pria itu sudah dua tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan di sini, yang Sehun bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

_Ya tentu saja!_ Sehun mengendus.

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Luhan, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting di lokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara implusif diputuskannya untuk mampir. Manajer pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu pria itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja, Luhan jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Sehun bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Luhan, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik, gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sehun menyadari dia mulai terobsesi terhadap Luhan, dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun ia ada, dia selalu mencari pria itu. Tak mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Luhan, hingga seolah-olah pria itu merupakan eksistensi kehidupannya. Bahkan demi hal itu, sekarang dia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Luhan semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Luhan.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Sehun pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lain-lainya, mungkin Luhan salah satu diantaranya.

_Ini hanya masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan,_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan dahi dikerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan di mejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Luhan, pasti pria ini suka menghamburkan uang atau mempunyai hutang yang amat sangat banyak. Dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti sangat mudah menarik pria itu ke ranjang, dan setelah dia dipuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa lepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisinya _noona_?"

Luhan baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes-netes di rambutnya.

Perawat – yang dipanggil _noona _itu memandanginya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Luhan.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja Luhan. Tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasa kesakitan."

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?" mata Luhan melebar bahagia. "Terima kasih Jessica _noona_, kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu."

Luhan memasukin ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat di ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin.

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Jongin, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabarmu sayang?" gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin-mesin _pemonitor_ detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar.

Luhan mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi.

Saat persiapan pernikahan mereka, Jongin sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Luhan, dan Jongin tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri hingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses.

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu." Begitu ucapan syukur Jongin dulu ketika Luhan menerima lamarannya. Luhan begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya, sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya memang sedikit _protektif _padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Jongin dan menerima Jongin dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi terjadilah, Luhan sedang menyiapkan pernikahan mereka yang tinggal satu bulan lagi. Ketika itu Jongin menelpon, karena Luhan meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orang tua Luhan di bandara.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Luhan menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti, Luhan meminta bantuan Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan mempunyai orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknnya, jadi, tugas sepele menjemput orang tua di bandara sangat menyenagkan baginya.

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka. Aku merindukan mereka."_

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

"_Aku janji, segera setelah dekat dengan tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan, bye calon pengantinku, saranghae."_

Itulah saat terakhir kali Jongin menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, dan telepon itulah awal dari reretan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Jongin yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun, Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Jongin sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Luhan menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi makam ayahnya sekaligus khawatir kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya, Luhan menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Jongin mengalami koma yang tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Luhan runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis.

Lalu suster Jessica datang, seorang perawat yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Luhan agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jongin untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Luhan bangkit, menyadari bahwa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Jongin, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dia mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Jongin tidak murah, Luhan segera bergerak cepat, dijual rumah keluarganya dan dikumpulkan semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat flat kecil, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih bagus.

"_Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Jongin, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu."_ Tekad Luhan dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang lebih dari dua tahun berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Luhan sudah habis, bahkan dia sudah menaggung hutang pada perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Jongin, dan tunangannya tercinta masih belum sadar juga.

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku." Luhan memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Jongin, menceritakan kehidupan sehari harinya pada Jongin. "Matanya biru dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu?dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung moralitas."

Luhan terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu merebahkan di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku di tempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu."

Di luar pintu, suster Jessica yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kata. Betapa tegarnya pria itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapatkan jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Luhan bercakap-cakap searah dengan Jongin, lalu ketika suster Jessica mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini menengokmu lagi, aku mencintaimu Jongin _ie_."

Luhan lalu menemui suster Jessica yang menunggunya diluar, suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Luhan.

"Ini makanan untukmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, kau pasti belum sempat makan malam."

"Terima kasih _noona_."

"Wajahmu pucat, kau pasti kecapekan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Lu."

Luhan menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang.

"Aku harus terus bekerja _noona_, apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima."

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Luhan harus melunasi biaya perawatan Jongin yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya.

Suster Jessica memandang Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Jongin dirawat di rumah."

"Tidak." Luhan memandang Suster Jessica dengan _ngeri._ "Jongin sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau Jongin kenapa-kenapa, di sini adalah tempat Jongin akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya."

Suster Jessica memandang Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa keras kepalanya Luhan jika sudah punya kemauan.

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa makan, dan ingat Luhan kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang-"

Luhan memeluk suster Jessica dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Anda tahu _noona_, bantuan _noona_ sudah cukup selama ini, saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterima kasih."

* * *

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Luhan menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras yang menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bus yang dia tunggu tak kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun semakin deras hingga pandangan di depannya makin kabur, orang-orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tidak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Luhan masih berdiri mencengkram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, manajer lapangannya yang galak pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Mulanya Luhan tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Luhan hampir terlonjak karena kaget.

"Masuklah."

Mulanya Luhan ingin mencaci-maki siapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Luhan adalah 'pria gampangan' yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Luhan merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Mata biru yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya, yah kalo tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaanya tidak salah.

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah." Sehun agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Luhan masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor jauh dan lama, Luhan merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagi pula... Luhan melirik cemas ke arah payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air-

"Masuklah, Luhan! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu. Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat, masuk, atau akan sendiri yang akan menyeretmu."

Suara geram Sehunlah yang menyadarkan Luhan dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Luhan langsung menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Luhan berubah pikiran.

Sehun melirik sedikit pada Luhan yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya.

"Taruh saja di tempat di belakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Secara otomatis Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik slinder di tengah jok belakang, mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Luhan meletakan payung itu di sana, lebih baik dari pada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Luhan menyadari bahwa sudut mata Sehun melirik ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih _sangjanim_." Gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan." Gumamnya tenang.

Luhan membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya menutup mulut lagi. Tidak menyadari napas Sehun yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya.

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?"

Suara Sehun entah kenapa menjadi serak sehingga secara otomatis Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Iya, flat saya di daerah sini." Suaranya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Sehun mendadak menoleh kepadanya.

"Flat?" kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya? "Kalau begitu dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian." Jawab Luhan otomatis. "_sangjanim_ mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka ide itu.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang melihat saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Seperti kita melakukan sex yang hebat semalam dan pagi ini berangkat bersama-sama?"

Wajah Luhan memucat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar Tuan Luhan, kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas di kantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dengamu." Suara Sehun terdengar sinis dan mengejek. "Lagipula-" kali ini Sehun sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Luhan dari ujung kecapa sampai ujung kaki. "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, semua orang tahu aku gay, dan tahu seperti apa pacarku, mereka tahu percis bahwa kau bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe pria kesukaanku, walaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan mungkin kan suka padamu, jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?"

Detik itu juga Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah suka bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Luhan menggertakan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela luar.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Ketika Sehun memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Luhan segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih di mobil.

Untuglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis yang ada di sana jadi tak perlu khawatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Luhan melihat jam besar di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat, manajernya pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangnya rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah.

"_Kwajangnim_ menunggumu, dia bilang kalau ka datang langsung saja ke ruangannya."

Luhan mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar meletakan barang-barangnya dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan manajernya.

"Masuk." Gumam suara dari dalam.

Luhan melangkah masuk sambil membersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

"Saya mengerti kenapa kau terlambat Luhan, tadi CEO kita menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya, yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini kan?"

Luhan hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan _kwajangnim_, begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan _sangjanim_ ketika saya sedang menunggu bus dan _sangjanim _menawari saya tumpangan."

"Hebat Luhan, hebat. Ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan _sangjanim_ sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi devisi kita. Pempinan perusahaan tertinggi kita, bayangkan! Dia mengenalimu bahkan menawarimu tumpangan."

Luhan merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memang Sehun itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan mereka merupakan perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Canada. Dan Sehun sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan mereka di Canada, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Korea Selatan. Gosipnya lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereka di Korea Selatan dengan berbeda budaya dan segala keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan sendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Harusnya _kwajangnim_ tidak perlu segirang itu.

"Kalau begitu saya ijin kembali sebentar untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini." Gumam Luhan memotong kalimat bosnya yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Oh Sehun dan betapa beruntungnya Luhan.

Ketika Luhan hampir melangkah pergi, bosnya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Luhan, tadi _sangjanim _berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang tertinggal di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya."

* * *

Hai adakah yang nunggu? Haha maaf ya ngaret banget. Maaf juga kalo typonya banyak banget .-. oh iya tgl 15 sept di RCTI ada **EXO SHINee live in jakarta **tapi malem banget-_-tapi gapapalah ya yang penting ada di tv wkwk((liat iklannya aja gue seneng banget)).

Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan secepatnya aku update, tapi ga janji loh ya hehe.

**Q : Kenapa repost?**

**A : **soalnya yang dulu itu ilang, aku gatau mungkin diapus sama ffn-_,-

**Q : Endingnya hunhan apa kailu?**

**A : ** ikutin aja ceritanya terus, wkwk.

**Q : kenapa ga GS aja?**

**A : **soalnya aku maunya yaoi/? Yah aku galau pertama-tamanya juga mau yaoi atau GS, wehehehe.

**Q : kalo Luhan hamil Sehun bisa berubah sifatnya?**

**A : **kalo itu tanyakan pada Sehun/?

**Q : Luhan kapan hamilnya?**

**A : **setelah Kris ga tonggos lagi /loh wakaka

**Q : kalau Luhan hamil, Jongin tau ga?**

**A : **tau apa ngga ya... tau eh ngga deng eh tau deng eh ngga deng eh ikutin aja ceritanya yak:v

**Q : unni line berapa?**

**A : **aku aku aku aku masih muda cintahku...aku 99l tapi masih kelas 9 tapi jan ngira aku ga naek kelas loh ya wkwk aku ketuaan di tk-nya ini. Aku kena korban dewasa sebelum umur ini wakaka

**Q : buat Luhan hamil ajaaa**

**A : **iya cintaa

**Q : tar Jongin sama dio ya?**

**A : **maaf ya Jongin sama aku wkwk

**;Big thanks; **

to :

**[AnjarW/ HunHanina/ lisnana1/ Bottom-Lu/ selukr/ Guest**(1)**/ exindira/ hyemi kim/ Akasia cheonsa/ DahsyatNyaff/ Pegasus/ Guest**(2)**/ kristinhuangxi. Hunhan/ sicafiramin/ Nona Niagara/ Guest**(3)**/ Junia. Angel. 58/ Gssldhti/ Luhan yeoja yepopo/ Female Luhan/ michyeosseo/ hunhanminute/ Guest**(4)**/ himekaruLI/ Guest**(5)**/ hunlovehan/ myhunhanbaby/ nisaramaidah28/ tchandra07. Tc/ wind. deerhan / Guest**(6)**/ Nona liani/ Hilo/ Guest**(7)**/ Almun/ Guest**(8)**/ Guest**(9)**/ Guest**(10)**/ fitry. sukma. 39/ Mrs ten –ten/ Guest**(11)**/ Suuper/ kaihunhan/ Lolipop/ Guest**(12)**/ HJ/ saY. You/ Nona Shion/ Ny oh/ Lulu Baby 1412/ Kitty gold/ Florest/ Caramell/ Bandana/ Star/ BabyHimmie]**

Review lagi mau ga? /pasang muka unyu/g

.

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigi


	3. Chapter 2

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**2**

* * *

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Luhan tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk.

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan _sangjanim _adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Luhan sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 12, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap _sangjanim_.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Luhan dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya _sangjanim_ hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"_Sangjamim_ sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

* * *

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Luhan tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan pria itu. Dan atasan Luhan begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Luhan sampai terlambat.

Y_ah mungkin setidaknya pria itu akan berterimakasih padaku, atau malah jengkel? _Sehun tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat pria itu, sepertinya Luhan akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Sehun termenung.

Pria itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan pria itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi.

_'Saya tinggal sendirian'_, begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah pria itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di _flat_ kecil, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

_Apakah dia sakit?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Sehun langsung merasa nyeri.

_Tidak!_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, pria itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti pria yang suka menghamburkan uangnya atau mungkin dia terlibat hutang yang sangat banyak? Sehun menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sehun rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Luhan mau asal Luhan mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki pria seperti Luhan yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Luhan.

Sehun menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor serigala yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika pria itu seperti yang diduganya, Luhan pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

* * *

"Kata _kwajangnim_ anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal." gumam Luhan sopan ketika Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sehun tidak menjawab hingga Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"_Sangjanim_?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung." gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "Ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya."

_Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya?_ Luhan mengerutkan kening.

Ketika Sehun sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Luhan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi _sangjanim_." gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Luhan."

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Luhan membalikkan tubuh,Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan.

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi." gumamnya misterius.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah."

Mulut Luhan ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, tidak, bukan kekasih, apa ya istilahnya? Pacar simpanan?"

Sehun tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku." Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari _flat_ kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Hutangmu akan aku lunasi semuanya. Aku tahu kau menyukainya Luhan karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal dan hutang-hutang yang belum kau lunasi, sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu pada perusahaan itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Luhan? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Ketika Sehun akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Luhan sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau orang yang tidak punya harga diri. Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya? Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu pria seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas-"

_PLAAAKKK!_

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Sehun terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Berani-beraninya anda." napas Luhan terengah-engah. "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya. Anda pikir saya pria macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan-" suara Luhan terhenti melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Menjijikkan katamu?" jika tadi Sehun tak marah karena tamparan Luhan, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan.."

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Luhan mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Luhan setengah berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi terlambat, Sehun bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Luhan berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Sehun mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya di pintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le-lepaskan saya! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan."

Sehun tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Luhan, bibir Sehun mencari-cari bibir Luhan tubuhnya makin menekan Luhan ke pintu, Luhan menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Sehun hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Sehun menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Sehun tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Luhan. Sampai kemudian ketika Luhan membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Sehun memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Luhan yang selembut madu.

Luhan terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel di tubuh Luhan, makin mendorong Luhan ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Luhan, lidah Sehun mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Luhan.

Luhan mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu. Tapi Sehun begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Luhan, Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya,_ oh ya Tuhan_ _nikmat sekali!_ Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, pria itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Sehun menginginkan pria itu, sangat menginginkannya. Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Luhan sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Sehun mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Luhan merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini... Ya Tuhan, Jongin tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Jongin..

Luhan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Sehun, mulut Sehun yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Luhan mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Luhan bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Sehun masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Luhan, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Luhan. Mata Sehun tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Luhan sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong."

Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Sehun dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan! kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi. kau begitu menjijikkan."

Suara Luhan semakin serak karena menahan tangis, _jangan, jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Luhan! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! _Desisnya dalam hati.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati."

Luhan setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Luhan yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya berantakan dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Luhan tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Luhan memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Sehun mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Sehun mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika pria itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya pria itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung pria itu?

_Tidak!_ Dengan cepat Sehun menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Luhan, Sehun mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin, Luhan hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Sehun menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Luhan barusan, Menjijikkan katanya?

"Lihat saja Luhan, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu." sumpah Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

Suasana hati Luhan benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Luhan merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Sehun tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Jessica menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi."

Wajah Luhan langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Jongin dirawat.

Suster Jessica tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Luhan terpaku di depan ruangan Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Jongin.

Suster Jessica tiba dibelakang Luhan dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Luhan, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Jongin dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Jongin kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Luhan mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Jongin-

Luhan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Jessica memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Luhan menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Luhan makin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" suara Luhan gemetar, ketakutan.

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang.

"Jongin pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Luhan."

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Luhan mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya? Ya Tuhan."

Tubuh Luhan menjadi lunglai, untung suster Jessica menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Jongin dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Luhan."

Luhan menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Jongin selamat." suaranya mulai gemetar. "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Luhan menegang tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Luhan."

* * *

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Luhan tak peduli.

_Dimana Dia?_

Luhan menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

_Ya Tuhan.. Dimana Dia?_

Luhan menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Luhan menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Luhan tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya.

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Luhan melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Sehun melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi.

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan lah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?"

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Sa-saya ingin bicara dengan anda."

Sehun mengernyit menyadari suara Luhan yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah pria itu kedinginan? berapa lama pria itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih pria itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Sehun melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Luhan ragu, tapi Sehun benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak." gumamnya sombong.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tekad meski gemetaran.

"Sa-Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda."

Sehun menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu pria ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?" gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, kata-kata Sehun bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, _Demi Jongin_, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi."

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!"

Sehun membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Luhan, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran pria itu. Tapi ketika melihat Luhan hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Sehun melembut.

"Oke, Berapa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan." Dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

Luhan menelan ludah.

"Ti-Tiga ratus juta.."

"Apa?" Sehun membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta." kali ini Luhan berhasil terdengar mantap.

Sehun mengernyit jijik.

"Kau bercanda? Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?"

"I-itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Sehun. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran dimuka itu beresiko."

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah-olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Sehun terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Luhan, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula-" ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kauhampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam."

Sehun hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Lupakan saja, pria yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku."

Luhan langsung panik melihat Sehun membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. Tidak! Oh Tidak! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya. Dialah satusatunya harapan Luhan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin.

Dengan setengah histeris, Luhan melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak.

Ditariknya lengan Sehun, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Luhan berjinjit, merangkul kepala Sehun dan mencium bibirnya.

Tubuh Sehun kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, pra itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Sehun langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Luhan, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir pria itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Sehun sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan pria itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Sehun menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Luhan. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Sehun benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak pria ini.

Sehun baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Luhan yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Sehun masih memeluk pinggang Luhan, setengah mengangkat Luhan, tangan pria itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, bibir pria itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang.

_Well, cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar_, geram Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Luhan, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani."

Sehun menatap Luhan geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya.

"Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli."

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai! Gimana? Aku akan usahain update cepet, aku ga janji minggu depan bisa update, soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas kelompok yang ughh banyak banget, tapi bakal aku usahain kok. Maaf kalo typonya amburegul muehehe. Aku bener-bener ga nyangka kalo banyak yang minat, itu membuat aku makin semangat ngetik wehehe.

**Big thanks to ::**

.

**BibiGembalaSapi ** :: Hmm gini ya sayang.. 'A Romantic Story About Luhan' sama 'A Romantic Story About Lee Sungmin' sama ya karenaa kita nge-remake novel yang sama yaitu novel '**A Romantic Story About Serena**'. Kita ga sama~ authornya beda ya cinta..makasih

**Fitry. sukma. 39 :: **Iyak yak sehun emang sok banget orangnya wakaka/ maaf sori dori mori setoberi tipe pacarnya Sehun itu kek gue wkwkw;v

**Hea :: **exoshinee pukul 22.30 kalo ga salah. Endingnya hunhan kok wkwk

**Hunhanminute ::** ini udah lanjutttt. Luhan hamil masih lama'-'

**Novey :: **Sehun minum susu ibu aja biar enak/?

**Miaoow :: **eyaaaa eyaaaa/?

**HJ :: **Jongin bangunnya ntar tunggu aku cium dulu/? Wakaka. Sehun mah emang suka ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan-_,-

**Junia. Angel. 58 :: **ini udah lanjut ya cintaa

**Hunhan shipper :: **iya aku repost soalnya ke kemaren diapus sama ffn. Itu kemaren ada kesalahan/? Ini udah lanjut yaaa

**ani n ::** luhan emang pacar idaman dah yak setia banget. Setelah kai sadar semuanya berubah.. udah lanjut yakk

**Guest :: - **ya emang ada kyumin sama yewook vers-nya.

Namanya juga m-preg sayang...

Iyaaa ini aku udah lanjutin ya kaa

**Xioluluu :: **iya gitu kalo disini/?

**Aldifirdaus63 :: **yaa annyeong..ada kayaknya/? Udah dilanjut yaaaa~

**Haerinrinchan :: **iya ini adaptasi dari novel **A Romantic Story About Serena**. Makasihhh

**Xiu. Hana ::** hoho makasihhh.. novelnya emang keren/?

**Marikha :: **udah di lanjut yaaa

**Bottom-Lu :: **iyaaa kamu ga usah ngucapin makasihh justru aku yang ngucapin makasih udah mau review haha

**BabyRennie :: **hoho setiap hari aku terus ngembangin otak yadongku ini kok/? Wkwk

**saY. You ::** iyaaa yang lama emang ga ada, udah dilanjut yaa

**lisnana1 :: **udah dilanjut yaa~ NC-nya chapter depan wakaka. Makasih kaka

**lueksoluosby :: **aku juga bingung mau bales apaan/? Ahaha. udah dilanjut ya~

**HunHanina :: **yaa emang begini/? Wkwk, kamu nangis?loh aku engga masa kamu mau manggil apa aja boleh kok wehehe. Ngga diganti..yang kemaren salah post. Iya Jessica SNSD._. udah pantes-pantesin aja yak/? Kalo ga pantes ya pantesin kalo udah pantes alhamdullilah wkwk. Aku ketawa loh baca review kamu haha. Udah dilanjut yaaa.

**Beechanbaek ::** boleh tuh:v tapi tar ceritanya kaga kayak gitu wkwk. Happy ending kok

**Almun :: **ngga kok~ Sehun malah sengaja ngebuat Luhan hamil

**WulanLulu :: **iyak ini remake._. Luhan sama aku aja gimana?

**Cho Hjin :: **holllaaa jin/? Aku manggil jin aja yak kan sama 99l wkwk. Nanti Kai nikah sama akuu. Udah dilanjut yaaa~

**Zoldyk :: **aku jugaaa, i love hunhan

**Wind. deerhan :: **sama kok sama._. iyakk tapi aku suka sama ka Shanty Agatha ya karna kata-katanya bagus sama rada nganu. Sabar ka sabar.-. hoho aku muda /kibas rambut/ udah dilanjut yak kak, aku gabakal lupa kok mwa mwa /kecup kering/

**Lulu Baby 1412 ::** udah dilanjut yaaa..chap 1 sekarang ama yang kemaren beda loh/?

**Kaihunhan :: ** udah dilanjut yaaa

**Fuji jump910 :: **Jongin ga bakal mati kok

**Maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut huhu. **

.

Salam cinta dan kasih ayurigil


	4. Chapter 3

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**3**

* * *

Luhan melirik Sehun agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke area hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka – sama seperti dirinya. Dia ketakutan kalau Sehun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar.

Luhan terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Sehun sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo." gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Luhan untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Sehun.

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Luhan terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Sehun hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar." lalu lelaki itu melirik Luhan dengan sinis, "Sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat."

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak membawa baju."

Sehun sengaja menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Luhan merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan di tempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu..."

Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti. "Malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya."

Kalau wajah Luhan bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Sehun.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Luhan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Luhan merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Sehun, lelaki itu seperti seekor serigala yang menemukan rusa lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Luhan melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas.

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Jongin, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower.

_Maafkan aku Jongin, mungkin setelah ini aku tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu._

* * *

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Luhan memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Luhan melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Y-ya sebentar lagi saya selesai." Luhan menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

_Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?_

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dililitkan handuk biru tua di pinggangnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang handuk, dan sepasang sikat gigi.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Luhan memakai handuk, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu."

Gumam Sehun mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Luhan duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Sehun sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Luhan dengan hati-hati melirik Sehun dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Luhan malu.

"Luhan?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Luhan hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Sehun.

"A-apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Luhan menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya.

"Ti-tidak, saya hanya sedang berpikir."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap tubuh Luhan yang tidak mengenakan apapun, lalu menatap handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai handuk itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang bulat di depanku."

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Luhan tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Sehun menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Luhan, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi."

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Luhan tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Luhan hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Luhan, sangat kontras dengan Sehun yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Luhan mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Sehun mengernyit, ditatapnya Luhan yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Sehun semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang laki-laki, pria ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Sehun, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

_Tidak! _Geram Sehun dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Sehun naik ke ranjang di belakang Luhan yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Luhan, pria itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Sehun.

Sehun melihat sekelumit ketakutan di dalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Luhan menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur." geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Luhan.

Dan...meledaklah, Sehun merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Luhan menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Sehun tak peduli lagi, toh pria ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah pria itu sudah berpengalaman?

Sehun teringat ciuman Luhan yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. _Tidak!_ putusnya dalam hati, mungkin pria itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman.

_Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur._

* * *

Luhan masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Sehun sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat.

"Aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu. Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku..." suara Sehun tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Luhan lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Sehun itu membuat pipi Luhan merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, laki-laki yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan handuk yang hampir terlepas, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Sehun meraba bagian dada dan perut Luhan, dan menemukan dada yang sedikit berbentuk yang lembut. Lalu bibir Sehun yang panas menelungkupi putingnya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Luhan. Sehun begitu ahli sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu sepertinya tidak perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah bertelanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu. Tubuh Sehun yang kekar, melingkupi tubuh mungil Luhan yang berada di bawahnya, menggodanya, menekannya dengan kekuatan, membawa gairah Luhan makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Luhan merasakan kejantanan Sehun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh holenya. Pelan, tapi membuat Luhan terkesiap. Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Sehun diatasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut jatuh di dahinya, membuat tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya cantik.. kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Geram Sehun pelan lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Luhan. "Kau sudah siap?" erang Sehun. "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku.."

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Sehun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, _demi kamu Jongin_, bisiknya dalam hati, bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Luhan, merasakan kejantanan seorang yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dalam dirinya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menjadi menggila.

Hingga rasa sakit menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakan ke alam sadar, Luhan mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengenjang. Dengan panik dicengkramnya pundak Sehun, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Sehun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Diciumnya bibir Luhan dengan lembut, bibir yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Luhan terengah-engah dan Sehun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan.

"Shh.. sayang , aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semuanya akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya." Suara Sehun terhenti ketika dia mendorongnya dengan kuat, menyentuh titik kenikmatan. Dia hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri di tubuh Luhan semakin menyiksanya.

Dia harus membuat seindah mungkin, dia tidak mau menyakiti Luhan. Oleh karena itu sambil menahan gairahnya, Sehun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin.

Lalu ketika desah napas Luhan menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangan pada pundak Sehun makin kencang, Sehun sadar dia telah membuat Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi Luhan saat itu sungguh sangat tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar ke puncak yang sangat tinggi, sangat tidak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Sehun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Orgasme ini begitu dahsyat, sebuah pelepasan akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Sehun merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti, erangan-erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Luhan.

* * *

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow."

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Luhan.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Luhan, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata coklat yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau..." Sehun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Sehun menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Luhan dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Luhan ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Sehun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Luhan berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Pria itu tertidur. Sehun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta,

pria ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

* * *

Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Luhan terlonjak duduk, lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Luhan menyadari kalau dia telanjang.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun yang duduk disofa,tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan benar-benar malu, Sehun sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Luhan...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu"

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikan wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menjual tubuhmu padaku?"

Tatapan Sehun berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Lalu, untuk apa uang Tiga Ratus Juta?"

Tanya Sehun tanpa ampun.

Luhan duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Sehun melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

_Tentu saja Sehun sengaja!_ Seru Luhan dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Luhan benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Sehun percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Jongin disini, jangan sampai Sehun tahu tentang Jongin, dia harus melindungi Jongin dari lelaki kejam seperti Sehun, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun kepada Jongin hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Luhan menegakkan dagunya.

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar jawaban Luhan tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Luhan patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Luhan melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia.

"Oke, _bussiness is bussiness_, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku..." mata Sehun menyipit kejam, "Kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Luhan tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja.

Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya?

Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Sehun melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu.."

Mata Sehun menelusuri tubuh Luhan yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Hah, kau tidak usah menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut itu, Luhan. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Melihat putingmu, dan penis kecilmu itu. Lagi pula kau tidak punya payudara, untuk apa kau menutupi dadamu?"

Lalu Sehun naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Luhan. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Luhan dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan penisnya ke dalam hole Luhan, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Sehun menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Luhan, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila" Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Luhan menuju puncak kenikmatan.

* * *

Air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap.

Tadi Sehun tidak lembut, _well_ meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

_Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?_ Luhan tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya,

Sehun terkenal suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Desas desus berkembang bahwa Sehun kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Sehun, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun, keturunan china, pria yang sangat manis bernama Tao.

_Apakah Sehun juga melecehkan Tao seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Tao jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?_

Dengan pelan Luhan meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Luhan melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, masih baru.

Apakah ini untuknya? Luhan memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai handuk dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka kemasan itu, sebuah jeans dan ada kaos santai.

Diam-diam dia memakai pakaian itu.

_Sangat pas! Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu ukurannya? _Seru Luhan dalam hati. Namun sekarang Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang penting sekarang dia sudah memakai baju.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Luhan berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, dan tubuh Sehun terbaring disana, punggungnya sangat putih terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak.

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Luhan mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Luhan melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya haruskah Luhan membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Sehun marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Luhan tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Jongin bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Sehun sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Luhan hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Luhan. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Sehun tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Luhan dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat dan ukurannya pas untukmu." desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Sehun menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Sehun meletakkan telephonnya, Luhan masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi." dengan santai Sehun berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Luhan memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Luhan dan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa cantik? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sehun mendengus lalu melepaskan Luhan dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu."

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai! Maaf lama update hoho, maaf juga typonya banyak muehehe. Oh iya ada yang saran kalo ini udah selesai tar nge-remake yang Sleep With The Devil, tar aku pikir-pikir dulu yak wkwk. Terus ada yang saran juga ceritanya dibuat beda.. maap ya gabisa, aku takut nanti malah ga dapet feelnya._.tar malah ngerusak lagi—

**;Makasih buat yang udah review/fav/foll. Maap ga bisa sebutin satu-satu/bales satu-satu;**

**.**

**Review lagi yak?**

**.**

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigil. mwaahhhh


	5. Chapter 4

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**4**

* * *

Luhan mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Jongin, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Jessica. Sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Jongin? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Sehun menatap Luhan dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan pria itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

_Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_ Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya pria ini bangga, aku, Oh Sehun, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

Sehun memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan _marathon_ mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Luhan. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Luhan, bukannya semakin reda dia malah makin ingin dan ingin lagi, pria itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari pria itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu.

_Apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?_

Sehun memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Suho pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Suho adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu.

Lelaki Korea Selatan ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Canada, dan di sanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah pulang ke Korea Selatan, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Sehun memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea Selatan, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja, dia juga sudah menganggap Suho sebagai _hyung_nya sendiri.

Sehun tahu Suho tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Sehun yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Sehun membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Suho.

_"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Sehun, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing."_

Sehun tersenyum, Luhan tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya pria itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Sehun percaya bahwa Luhan akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja _hyung_, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung." gumamnya yakin.

Suho tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Sehun yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Suho adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Sehun menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Luhan yang seolah tidak selera makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" desis Sehun, hanya sebuah desisan dan Luhan terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Luhan.

"Sehun." Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan pelan, di telinga Sehun suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku." pipi Luhan bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata,

"Aku... bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?" suara Luhan terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Sehun terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam." Sehun berdehem, "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah aku diperbolehkan masuk?"

Luhan mengernyitkan kening.

"Tentu saja anda boleh masuk, _sajangnim_. Oh, _flat_ku sangat kecil, tapi disana cukup muat untuk 'dua' orang."

"Untuk 'dua' orang?" Sehun mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh.." pipi Luhan bersemu dan tak berani menatap Sehun ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin tinggal di _flat_mu bukan?" tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Luhan menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sehun. Bukan level Sehun untuk berada di sana, Luhan melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu _stand by_ di hotel setiap harinya." Sehun merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga."

Dengan santai Sehun menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor."

Luhan hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartemen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Sehun sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Luhan.

"Lebih mudah bagiku Luhan, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum."Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam." tambahnya cepat.

Luhan mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Sehun.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "_Well,_ pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, _enjoy your time_, aku akan menemuinya sebentar."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Luhan berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Luhan hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Sehun musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Luhan di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu." gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Sehun?" Suho bertanya saat Sehun mempelajari salinan kontrak itu.

Sehun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Suho, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu. "Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta _hyung_!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau tanpa harus membayar mahal, tapi melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang pria? Pria yang sangat materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Kening Sehun berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Suho, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang pria, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Suho, tentu saja Suho tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, Tiga ratus Juta tak ada artinya buatku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi." jawab Sehun yakin.

Suho mengangkat bahu. "Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada pria itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku."

Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. "Tuan Luhan ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya." jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia pria cantik dan mungil dengan rambut bewarna coklat caramel dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Sehun langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Suho ingat pada Luhan? Apakah Suho juga memperhatikan Luhan? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar.

Suho tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu adikku, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya."

Suho mengangkat bahu.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, pria itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu."

Suho menarik napas panjang, "_Well,_ jika dengan pria yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu adikku."

* * *

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sehun langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Luhan tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Sehun bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Sehun membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"_Well,_ anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Luhan memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Silahkan." dia mengeluarkan dompetnya."Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Sehun tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu.

Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Sehun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun." dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Luhan mengingatnya baik-baik. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Sehun disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Sehun tidak akan tahu.

Sehun memakai jasnya, puas karena Luhan menerima kartu debitnya. "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini." Tatapan Sehun ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan segera memakai jaket, dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, Tuan?" sapanya dengan sopan.

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak." jawabnya." Saya menunggu jemputan, di depan." gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Luhan segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet.

Luhan berpapasan dengan suster Jessica ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan? Kau kelihatan pucat."

Luhan meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang?

"Aku- aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Jongin." gumamnya gugup, Suster Jessica menatap Luhan sedih.

"Luhan uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan-"

"_Noona_, aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya." Luhan bergumam lemah.

Kata-kata suster Jessica langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu, Lu? Darimana? Dan-"

kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Luhan mulai menangis.

"Ada apa, Luhan? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Mungkin setelah ini _noona_ akan lebih jijik pada saya." Luhan terisak pelan.

Suster Jessica mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan sayang, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."

Luhan menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Jessica yang mau mendengarkannya, "Aku menjual tubuhku pada bosku _noona, _saat dokter bilang kalau Jongin harus dioperasi, aku kalut, satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku adalah menjual tubuhku pada bosku sendiri, bosku tahu aku gay, dan kau harus tahu _noona_ kalau bosku juga gay, dan dia sangat terobsesi padaku." Luhan berhenti sejenak. "Dan ada rahasia yang tidak pernah aku ceritakan pada siapapun termasuk Jongin. Aku memiliki rahim, _noona_. Aku bisa hamil layaknya wanita."

Suster Jessica termenung sejenak.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Luhan. Dan aku pernah dengar tentang pria yang memiliki rahim, itu sangat langka. Kau sudah bercinta dengannya, berati kau akan hamil Luhan. Yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya. " geram Suster Jessica.

Luhan buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Jessica.

"Bukan _noona_, sampai sekarang _sajangnim_ tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Jongin, dan aku tidak akan hamil karena ketika aku bercinta dengannya dia selalu memakai pelindung, padahal dia tidak tahu kalau aku mempunyai rahim, entah aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Suster Jessica mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Luhan? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin ada maksud tertentu tentang dia memakai pelindung disaat bercinta dengamu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _noona_, aku tidak mau _sangjanim_ mengetahui tentang Jongin, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Jongin nanti, dan aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang itu lagi."

Suster Jessica menarik napas. Tiba-tiba tatapan suster Jessica berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Luhan?"

Luhan saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Jessica.

"Eh? Apa _noona_?"

Suster Jessica tampak salah tingkah.

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Luhan?"

Wajah Luhan langsung merah padam.

"Tidak, _sajangnim_ tidak kasar." Luhan menunduk malu. "Oh Tuhan, aku sangat jijik pada diriku sendiri _noona_."

Suster Jessica menepuk pundak Luhan lembut, menenangkannya.

"Luhan, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Jongin sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti." tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional.

"Luhan aku yakin, Sehun ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan?"

"E-eh i-iya _noona_."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Suster Jessica yang melihat Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja _noona_."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Sehun."

* * *

Luhan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Jangan salah sangka pada Luhan, walaupun dia pria tapi dia sangat handal dalam memasak.

Kondisi Jongin baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1 minggu lagi, sekarang Luhan hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Luhan memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong.

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali."

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Luhan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya.

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Sehun bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I-iya, aku memasak makan malamku." jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Sehun melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Luhan, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Luhan, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Luhan.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran." Luhan berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?" kali ini Sehun tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana." Luhan menjawab sambil melirik ke samping melihat ekspresi Sehun, baru sekarang Luhan sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya."

Luhan menoleh mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Memangnya kamu mau?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

_Dasar perayu ulung_, Luhan memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Sehun tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran seseorang agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan_, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!_

Sehun masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya. Karena Sehun memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Luhan mendekatkannya ke belakang.

kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Luhan dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Luhan bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja." gumam Sehun pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

* * *

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun.

Ternyata Sehun suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?" Sehun tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Luhan selama dia makan.

Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Eh tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sehun tersenyum. "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?" Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya. "Aku juga manusia Luhan, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercita rasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat."

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengomentari kebiasaan Sehun, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Sehun selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Luhan.

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga." gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan menunduk, entah kenapa Sehun yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Sehun yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan."

Luhan segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Sehun membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Luhan,dan membawanya ke ruang baca.

Dengan enggan Luhan menyusul ke ruang baca, Sehun sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Luhan.

"Duduklah, minum tehmu." gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Luhan sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Luhan tidak tahu, apakah Sehun akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Luhan menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Sehun, dia mengambil sebuah novel dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

* * *

Luhan merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Sehun sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Luhan membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar.

Luhan langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Sehun dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Luhan masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Sehun memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini. Luhan menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut. Kemudian, tubuh hangat Sehun mendekat dan merengkuh Luhan dari belakang, Pertama kali Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya. Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Luhan?" sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar.

_Tidakkah dia tidur?_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Haus." ahkirnya Luhan bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Sehun langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Luhan terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Luhan duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Luhan mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Luhan mengernyit karena suara Sehun sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus." Sehun menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Luhan sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Luhan hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Luhan, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Luhan agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Sehun mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Luhan panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Sehun.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, Luhan bisa merasakannya karena bibir Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Luhan memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Sehun meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu." bibir Sehun bergerak di bibir Luhan, dan ketika Luhan mengikutinya, Sehun mengerang senang, "Ya ya bagus, begitu. Tidak, jangan gigit. Bagus bagus. Buka mulutmu. ah sayang.."

Sehun terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Luhan menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya Luhan mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Sehun makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Luhan dengan ahli, Luhan mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Luhan karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Luhan, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya _french kiss_." gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Sehun mengajari Luhan bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Luhan menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Luhan, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan seperti Sehun, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Luhan menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Sehun yang kekar, membuat napas Sehun terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan." bisik Sehun serak, lalu melumat bibir Luhan penuh gairah. "Dan aku akan mati bahagia." desahnya.

Sehun menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Luhan, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu rapat dan hangat dan siap untukku."

Suara Sehun tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Luhan kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Sehun membuat Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

* * *

Luhan terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Luhan menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Sehun masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Luhan. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Luhan membelakangi Sehun berbantalkan salah satu lengan Sehun, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Luhan erat, menempelkan punggung Luhan sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Sehun entah kemana, Seharusnya Luhan kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Sehun memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Jongin-

Helaan napas Luhan pasti membangunkan Sehun karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Luhan.

"Selamat pagi." suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Luhan tidur semalaman.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi kejantanannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Sehun mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Luhan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan, begitu juga sebaliknya hm?"

Wajah Luhan memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Luhan merasakan gairah Sehun bangkit lagi.

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Sehun yang menyala penuh gairah.

"Lagi?" Luhan tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Sehun menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam? hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Sehun semalam, Luhan pikir Sehun sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." gumam Sehun parau. "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku."

kemudian Sehun meraih Luhan lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai! Maaf kemaren ada typomya, aku ngedit sambil ngelindur hwhw~-~semoga chapter ini ga ada kesalah ya wkwk. Maaf yak updatenya lelet banget, aku sempet lupa ama ini cerita gara-gara tugas sama maen RP wkwkwk .-.V terus juga doc-nya ilang gara-gara laptop di install ulang.

Oiya aku lupa jelasin, Sehun disini orang Canada ya, OOC banget yak:v duh canada jadi inget Kris/yahflesbek/

**Makasih udah review/fav/foll.**

.

Salam cinta dan kasih ayurigil


	6. Chapter 5

**_[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha_**

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**5**

* * *

Luhan hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya. Hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Luhan pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk _pria cantik_ dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Luhan baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

_Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku_. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka." suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Luhan "Rasanya seperti bukan _sajangnim_."

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan _sajangnim_, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub. "tapi tadi, astaga! _Sajangnim _bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua." _S_uaranya terpekik hampir histeris. "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarangitu, bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga,ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik." Lanjutnyamenggebu-gebu.

"_Sajangnim_ sangat tampan! Ohh, seandainya dia kekasihku." Wanita itu mulai mengkhayal.

"Krys... kau lupa? _Sajangnim _gay." Wanita itu menghembuskan napas. "Aku tau, _Eonni_. Yah, seandainya _sajangnim _'lurus' aku yakin wanita di seluruh penjuru dunia pasti ingin mendapatkannya."

_Tch, berlebihan. Tidak tahu kah bahwa bos kalian sangat bejat. _Luhan beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Luhan terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Sehun dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

"Kenapa _sajangnim_ ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal anda punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangan anda." Tanpa sadar Luhan mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Luhan mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau-

"_Damn_! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih Luhan,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka-

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Luhan terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Sehun dan dia setengah berlari menjauhi toilet laki-laki.

_Fuck_! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Tapi, Luhan mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu?

* * *

"Kau tampak senang." Suho menatap Sehun yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Suho muram.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Suho mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan berubah tajam. "Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Luhan, begitu? Baik! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Luhan, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat? Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Sehun!" Suho berusaha meredakan emosi Sehun. "Aku bukan ingin membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Sehun tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku _hyung_."

Sebelum Suho dapat menjawab, ponsel Sehun berdering, Sehun meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Tao?"

Mendengar nama Tao disebut, Suho langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Sehun, Sehun mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Suho berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Tao yang elegan terdengar mengalun.

_"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang? sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"_

Wajah Sehun berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Tao. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Tao menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Sehun tidak menolaknya.

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, tetapi di saat awal Sehun sudah menegaskan kepada Tao bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Tao mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun Sehun sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Tao sepertinya besar kepala karena Sehun saat itu tidak dekat dengan pria manapun selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Sehun sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan pria lain, Luhan.

Sekarang Sehun merasa muak dengan tingkah Tao yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Sehun dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Sehun.

"Sehun-ku? Kau masih disana?"

"Tao, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti pria manis ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Kris, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Sehun menghela napas keras. "Tao, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Sehun, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Tao, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu. Jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?" Sehun langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Tao setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini-"

"Tao, aku sibuk. Maaf!" Sehun langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Tao tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

* * *

Luhan baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Sehun diseberang sana.

_"Kau suka masakan Cina?"_

"Hah?" Luhan terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Sehun yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

_"Luhan? Kau berasal dari Cina kan? Pasti kau suka masakan Cina kan?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun Luhan baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

_"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."_

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Luhan yang yang masih terperangah. Satu jam kemudian, ketika Luhan menyeduh kopi, Sehun datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, aku hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Sehun membalikkan badan menuju kamar. Luhan mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Sehun, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Sehun muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" setahu Luhan pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tiba-tiba hingga Luhan kaget. "Kenapa tidak kamu makan? Ini enak."

Dengan gugup Luhan menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Luhan pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Sehun menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Sehun langsung terkekeh geli.

Luhan baru mengetahui kepribadian Sehun yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Sehun minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi _notebook_nya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Luhan menyibukkan diri dengan menonton TV.

Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Sehun akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Luhan kau bisa memasak sup jagung?" Suara celetukan Sehun hampir membuat Luhan terlonjak karena kaget. Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

"Bisa, aku pernah membuatnya meskipun tidak begitu enak."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Luhan ikut tersenyum mengenang. "Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku belum pernah menemui pria sepertimu sebelumnya." gumamnya dalam tawa.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan bingung. "Sepertiku?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku." senyum Sehun berubah sensual. "Dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Luhan hampir tersedak tehnya, dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Sehun dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Luhan.

"Kau seperti rusa yang terjebak ketakutan." gumam Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu saya hanya belum terbiasa."

Luhan menelan ludah ketika Sehun beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Luhan, lalu menarik Luhan berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?" suara Sehun berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar.

* * *

Jam dua pagi, ketika Sehun terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Luhan berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Sehun merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

_Damn_! Kadangkala karena Luhan begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Sehun seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengelus punggung polos Luhan, dan dalam tidurnya, Luhan bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Sehun.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh orang dewasa. Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Luhan. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Sehun.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." guman Sehun di kegelapan. "Kau milikku Luhan."

Seolah mendengar ancaman Sehun di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Luhan berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan pria seperti ini.

"Jong...in_ie_."

Sehun langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Luhan, Apa? Tadi pria itu bilang apa?!

"Jonginie."

kali ini gumaman Luhan terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Sehun melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Sehun menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Luhan itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Luhan bukan? Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun.

Dengan gusar Sehun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Luhan, lalu mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan. Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Sehun dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Sehun dengan tatapan membara. "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Luhan benar-benar tidak siap ketika Sehun menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Sehun berbeda dengan biasanya, dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Luhan sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Sehun sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Luhan ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Sehun.

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai! Mungkin ini chapter paling pendek diantara yang lain hehe. Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, kalau disini itu NC-nya ga kasar, dalam artian ga pake kata-kata kasar. Jujur aja aku lebih sreg/? Kalo NC yang ga pake bahasa kasar aku lebih suka bahasa halus hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, favorite, maupun follow.

.

.

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigil


	7. Chapter 6

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke?jangan nuduh gil plagiat ya. Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,-ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**6**

* * *

Luhan terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Sehun sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini? Tapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Sehun di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Kau hanyalah pacar simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Jongin yang harus kau cemaskan.

Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Sehun bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca Luhan mengernyit. Dari Leher, dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Sehun. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Luhan, dan Luhan yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Sehun! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher? Luhan belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Jongin selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Jongin bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Luhan tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

_Dasar Sehun bodoh!_ Gerutunya sambil mencari-cari _turtle neck_ yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Luhan merapikan rambutnya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Luhan merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Luhan lupa tadi belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Sehun hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Luhan naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

* * *

"Wajahmu pucat sekali." salah seorang temannya memandang Luhan dengan cemas ketika Luhan mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Luhan memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti lumayan baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Luhan bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Luhan coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?" salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Luhan mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Pingsan?!"

Sehun setengah berteriak kepada Suho yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan? Dimana?!" Sehun mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Suho hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Sehun.

"Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, pria itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ." tambah Suho penuh arti.

"Digendong?" kali ini wajah Sehun menegang karena marah. "laki-laki?" Suho tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?" Tawa Suho kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Sehun yang marah. "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Sehun mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Suho berdiri dan menahannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menatap tangan Suho yang menahan lengannya dengan marah.

"Tentu saja melihat Luhan!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Suho menatap Sehun tajam. "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan." Suho mulai terkekeh geli.

Sehun melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis.

"Kau benar_ hyung_, aku tak bisa."

Dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa. Suho menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Sehun yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Sehun, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada pria kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Suho. "Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Suho tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau pria itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya." Suho tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. "Kau apakan saja pria kecil itu Sehun?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu, rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" kali ini alis Suho berkerut.

Sehun menghindari tatapan Suho.

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas." gumamnya tak Jelas.

Suho menarik napas dalam. "Sehun, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan 'pria cantik' yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang pria kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu _hyung_!" Sehun menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya _hyung_..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari pria lain sebagai pelampiasan? pria lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh pria itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta." Suho mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'pria itu' atau 'tubuh itu'? Dia punya nama _hyung_, namanya Luhan."

"Baiklah, Luhan ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari pria lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Sehun mengernyit, pria lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Luhan lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada pria lain, tapi... Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan pria manapun, dia mau Luhan, hanya Luhan yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia _hyung_, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan 'mereka' itu, tapi Luhan... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

Suho menarik napas. "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Sehun dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

gumam dokter Lay, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Sehun juga, ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Lay sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Luhan dari klinik itu.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Lay.

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Lay melirik ke arah Luhan yang tertidur pulas, tadi Luhan sempat bangun dan Lay sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar pria itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah _hyung_."

Lay terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pria itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu." Lay mengangkat alisnya. " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh.

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu." Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Luhan yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu. " bagaimana kondisinya?" wajahnya berubah serius.

Lay menarik napas.

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu." Lay menatap tajam ke arah Sehun."Dia kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Sehun mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Lay.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Suho _hyung_ sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Lay melirik ke arah pintu. "Suho _hyung_ ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Suho _hyung_ di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Lay mengangguk.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Suho _hyung_ di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Lay. Pria itu adalah suami dari sahabatnya, dan mereka pun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Lay membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah pria penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Sehun dan Suho. Sehun melirik keluar, seandainya saja Lay bisa melirik Suho, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Sehun tidak menyadarinya dari semalam? Tangan Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan, Pria ini demam! Badannya panas sekali.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantarkannya pulang?"

Lay tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Lay.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Luhan tapi Sehun lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Luhan yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Lay dan Suho di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Luhan itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Sehun, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Aaaa..andaa." lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Sehun menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, Saya memang benar Sehun." dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Lay, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Dia hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Sehun."

Suho menyela di belakang Lay tapi matanya menatap Sehun penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Sehun mengernyit, tapi Luhan kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan.

"Sa-saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengantar Luhan pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat tinggalnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan _Sajangnim_."

Xiumin cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Sehun, memang benar gosip yang beredar, CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Sehun masih terpaku di situ, tempat tinggal? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Luhan masih tinggal di _flat_ yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Dia menyentuh tubuh Luhan?!

Sehun hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Xiumin yang mencoba menyentuh Luhan ketika Suara Lay menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan!" perintahnya membuat Xiumin bingung dan menatap Lay penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke _flat_nya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu."

Xiumin menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Lay dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Xiumin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi." Gumamnya.

Dia hampir melonjak kaget ketika Sehun berseru dalam bahasa Canada yang tidak dimengertinya. Lay agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Sehun 'Langkahi dulu mayatku.' itu artinya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti."

Xiumin mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Luhan, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Luhan tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Luhan terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Luhan, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Xiumin memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya.

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang." Sehun bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Sehun." sela Suho tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku."

Lay dan Suho hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Ketika Luhan membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Sehun, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali.

Luhan merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Luhan, Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu tapi tidak ada, kau tak punya piyama ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur."

Wajah Luhan memerah, bisa-bisanya Sehun memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di apertement? Jam berapa ini?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Lay menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam, sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

Luhan terperangah. "Jam delapan malam?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Luhan memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Sehun! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Suara Luhan terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Sehun menoleh mendengar nada suara Luhan, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti." Dengan lembut Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Luhan. "Sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es."

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Sehun yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Luhan selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Sehun entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Lay membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Luhan duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat."

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Luhan menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya." ada nada geli dalam suara Sehun. Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum karena ternyata Sehun masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Aku suapi." gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Luhan memerah canggung, tapi ketika Sehun mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan. Dengan tenang Sehun menyuapi Luhan, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu." tanpa disangka Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Luhan dengan lembut. "Sekarang sudah bersih." Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang merah padam.

"Te-terimakasih" gumam Luhan terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun meraih pundak Luhan dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Luhan sampai habis, lama sekali Sehun mencium Luhan, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama." gumam Sehun dengan parau kemudian. "Kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Luhan berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Sehun menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Luhan dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Luhan termenung agak lama, Sehun tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Luhan kembali tertidur lelap.

* * *

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sehun sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Luhan yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Luhan, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Lay, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Lay, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Luhan sesuai instruksi Lay.

"39 derajat!" Sehun berteriak tanpa sadar. "_Hyung_ ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Lay di seberang sana.

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Sehun mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Suho dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telepon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

"Bangun Luhan, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Luhan hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, pria ini badannya sangat panas! Sehun melepas kancing piyama Luhan pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Luhan telanjang. Kulit pria itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke _bathtub_, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Luhan langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Sehun menahan.

"Dingin." erang Luhan dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tahan, nanti kau akan kuslimut.i" bujuk Sehun lembut.

Setelah selesai Sehun mengeringkan tubuh Luhan lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Luhan kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Luhan meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Luhan mengamati keadaan Sehun, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?" tanya Luhan lemah.

Sehun yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu." gumam Luhan lagi. "i..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh."

Sehun mengganti kemejanya dengan _t-shirt_ santai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sekarang milikku Luhan, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?" gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Luhan memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Luhan menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Luhan, lalu dilumatnya bibir Luhan dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Sehun menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan! Pria ini sedang sakit!

Luhan merasakan gairah Sehun yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Luhan tahu Sehun punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Luhan.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Sehun, tak disangka Sehun langsung memejamkan mata.

"Tidak apa-apa." gumam Luhan lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala.

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Sehun menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Luhan lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Luhan karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Sehun karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Sehun menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Luhan yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Sehun tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta. Tidak pernah.

Sampai dia bertemu Luhan. Pria mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Sehun tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai! Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, favorit dan follow! Wow aku ga nyangka banyak yang nunggu cerita ini.

Buat yang nanya Kai kemana dia masih koma, munculnya nanti wkwk. Luhan hamilnya juga nanti wkwk soalnya selama mereka bercinta Sehun selalu pake kondom kalo yang nanya kenapa nanti liat di chapter selanjutnya wkwk.

Maafin aku kemarin pendek banget, tapi sekarang lumayan kan Words : 3,4k. Semoga typonya makin ngurang, semoga ga ada kesalahan nama... udh yak segini aja/? Aku gamau banyak bacot lagi.

.

.

.

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigil


	8. Chapter 7

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Serena by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Serena (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke? Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,- ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**7**

* * *

_Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku_. Sehun merenung sambil menatap Luhan yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya. Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Luhan yang sedang sakit! Tapi kelembutan Luhan saat membisikkan kalimat _"Tidak apa-apa."_ benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi! Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Luhan di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Luhan dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Sehun mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Lay dan Suho berdiri disana, dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Lay mengangkat alisnya. "Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Sehun menatap Lay sekilas lalu menatap Suho yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?" Suho hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Sehun. Sambil menarik napas panjang Sehun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Suho _hyung_, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oh ya Lay _hyung_ , Luhan masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa." Lay memandang penampilan Sehun yang acakacakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Sehun tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu...kau..?" Lay kehilangan kata-kata. "Astaga Sehun tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta orang yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!" serunya blak-blakkan. "Mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Suho tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu. "Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini." Gumamnya santai.

Sehun melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Lay mengikutinya. Luhan sedang tertidur pulas saat Lay mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah."

Lay mengernyit menyadari Luhan telanjang di balik selimutnya. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Sehun, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis manis itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri."

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Lay mengangkat alisnya."Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?" dengan cekatan, Lay memeriksa Kondisi Luhan dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Luhan.

Sementara itu Sehun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Kau benar_ hyung_." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Sehun, Suho _hyung _juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira-"

"Bukan urusanmu _hyung_, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu." Sehun menjawab dengan tajam.

Lay mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Luhan lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Sehun, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari pria lain."

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat laki-laki yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Lay?"

Lay tersenyum. "Yah, Sehun memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Suho, sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Luhan berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mual...pa...nas.." gumamnya serak.

Lay memegang dahi Luhan, panasnya seperti api.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat." dengan cekatan Lay membantu Luhan meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Luhan lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Luhan telanjang di balik selimutnya. Wajah Luhan langsung merah padam.

Lay menatap Luhan penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois, kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Canada, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi..." Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Saya juga." jawabnya pelan.

Lay tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, Sehun, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"_Hyung_, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?" gumam Sehun datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Lay tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Sehun beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya."

Lay mengangguk pada Luhan mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Sehun di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam.

"Ingat Sehun, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh." gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sehun menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Sehun yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum." Dengan cekatan Sehun membantu Luhan duduk. Setelah membantunya minum, Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf." Luhan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun melembut. "Minta maaf karena sakit?" Sehun menarik napas, "kau benar-benar aneh." Sehun tersenyum miris. "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan." gumamnya tegas. "Tidurlah." lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Luhan meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

* * *

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Luhan, panasnya sudah agak turun dan pria itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau pria kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Sehun, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Luhan? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Luhan tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya. Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Sehun ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Luhan ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Sehun meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Luhan yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Jessica? Sehun mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Luhan?" suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "Maafkan aku karena menelephone, aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Sehun ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara. "Maaf, Luhan sedang tidur." Ketika Sehun bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh...maaf..." suster Jessica tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Luhan sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone." lanjut Sehun tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih." suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Sehun mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Sehun yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Sehun? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun?' Datang kemana? Untuk apa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sehun dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan.

* * *

Lay sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Suho, lalu mengernyit.

"Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Suho menyesap minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan."

Hening sejenak dan Suho menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Menurutku Sehun sudah gila." gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju."Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut pria itu."

Lay menolehkan kepalanya ke Suho dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Sehun menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam." sela Suho "Sehun sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat pria itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan pria itu, Luhan, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Sehun." gumamnya jijik.

Lay mengernyit – lagi. "Luhan tidak kelihatan seperti pria yang sengaja menjual dirinya."

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Sehun masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang pria itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Sehun tidak peduli." Gumam Suho frustasi.

Lay merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk laki-laki seumuran Luhan. Dan pria itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk seorang yang sederhana seperti Luhan.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, pria itu tinggal di _flat_ sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor." gumam Lay pelan.

Suho menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak."

Lay tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. _Hyung_, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Luhan." Lay berubah serius. "Sehun bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Luhan." gumam Suho dengan penuh tekat.

Lay diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Suho dan Sehun, dan betapa Suho sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Luhan, pria itu terasa familiar tetapi Lay tidak bisa mengingatnya.

_Kapan? Dimana?_

* * *

Luhan mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Sehun tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Luhan belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Lay menghubungi langsung atasan Luhan sehingga tidak masuknya Luhan selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

_Well_, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Sehun yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Lay yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Luhan merindukan Jongin, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Jongin.

Suster Jessica menelephone dan menceritakan perihal Sehun yang mengangkat telephonenya pada waktu Luhan tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Luhan. Setelah itu, Luhan bersikap hati-hati kepada Sehun, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Sehun besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jadi Luhan berpikir Sehun tidak menganggap telephone dari suster Jessica itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Luhan sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Sehun masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Jongin.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Luhan berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Sehun yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Sehun mengamati Luhan yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Luhan terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Sehun, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku..." Luhan mengerjap lagi. "Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di Supermarket." gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan." Sehun menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Luhan masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu. "Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut. Luhan tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Sehun.

Ketika Sehun melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Luhan menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Sehun sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Luhan menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Jessica dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Jessica mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Jongin yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi.

Luhan merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Jongin lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu. Semua masakan yang dibeli Sehun tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Luhan.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku." Sehun masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati. "Mana kopiku?" gumamnya disebelah Luhan.

Sehun berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Luhan gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"A...akan kubuatkan." gumam Luhan dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi." Sehun merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur. Luhan memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Sehun yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Sehun yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata. Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi." gumam Sehun tenggelam disela-sela rambut Luhan.

Sehun juga harum, pikir Luhan dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Luhan merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Sehun. Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi." suaranya terdengar serak, dan Luhan mengerti artinya, Sehun sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Sehun kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Sehun.

Luhan sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi." balas Luhan lembut.

Sehun mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Luhan, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan kejantanan Luhan membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda." Dengan lembut Sehun meniupkan napas panas di telinga Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan menggelenyar. "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Sehun menyentuh Luhan dengan lembut, membuat napas Luhan terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam celana Luhan, menyentuh Luhan dan menggodanya.

Sehun mendorong Luhan ke atas meja dapur. "Menungginglah sayang." Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun dengan patuh, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Luhan.

Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun. Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Luhan setengah tengkurap di atas meja dapur, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Luhan dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Sehun. Ketika Luhan sengaja mengtatkan holenya, Sehun mendesah tertahankan, Sehun menekankan dirinya kuat-kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Luhan.

"Sehhhun..." Luhan merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Sehun, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Sehun.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" bisik Sehun parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Luhan, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun." Dengan posesif Sehun menekan Luhan menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain..." suara Sehun tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Luhan ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai! Semoga typonya makin berkurang/?. Untuk dua minggu kedepan mungkin aku ga update dulu ya, soalnya aku mau belajar buat uts hehe.

Ada berita tentang Luhan, katanya Luhan leave EXO? Tapi masih rumor kan... aku masih percaya ngga percaya sama rumornya... tapi aku berusaha positive thinking aja dulu. Luhan lagi sakit kan, mungkin dia hiatus sementara sampai bener-bener sembuh. Berdoa aja yang terbaik buat Luhan. Jangan sampe kejadian kek Yipan terulang lagi T.T

Yo! Happy ied adha^^ Sampai ketemu 2 minggu kedepan~ hoho.

.

.

Review?

.

.

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigil


	9. Chapter 8

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Luhan by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre :: Romance, hurt

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others. [HUNHAN]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : ayu me-**remake** novel favorit aku, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel **A Romantic About Luhan (Santhy Agatha). **So, cerita ini bukan milik ayu, ayu cuma me-remake oke? Oh iya ini **re-post **ya, soalnya yang itu tuh/? Gatau kemana ilang-_,- ada kata atau kalimat yang ditambahkan/dihapus demi kepentingan cerita.

.

**YAOI. Typo(s). M-Preg.**

* * *

**8**

* * *

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur. Luhan duduk disana, disamping ranjang Jongin, menatap Jongin yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Jongin akan dilaksanakan.

_Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan. Demi aku Jonginie..._

Berkali-kali Luhan merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Jongin tampak lebih kurus, pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Luhan meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Jongin, Luhan mempercayainya. Luhan percaya kepada Jongin, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu. Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40 banding 60, dan Luhan bergantung kepada 40 persen itu. Dia percaya Jongin adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Jessica masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Luhan.

"Kondisinya stabil Luhan, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya _noona_, Jongin pasti kuat."

Suster Jessica mengecek denyut nadi Jongin lalu menatap Luhan seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpamitan dengan Sehun?"

Luhan merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan operasi." gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sehun kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Luhan. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Meskipun dahi Sehun tampak berkerut curiga ketika Luhan berpamitan tadi pagi.

**[Flashback]**

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Sehun tadi pagi ketika Luhan menolak tawarannya._

"_Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Luhan cepat-cepat._

_Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas._

"_Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"_

"_Bukan!"_

_Luhan langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Sehun lebih dekat, Luhan tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Sehun pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan operasi, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Luhan berbohong._

"_Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."_

"_Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"_

_Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban._

"_Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."_

_Dengan cepat Sehun melangkah ke hadapan Luhan yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya._

"_Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"_

"_A...aku..." dengan gugup Luhan menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di flat yang lama, kekasihnya akan menjemputku nanti." disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Sehun terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya._

"_Kekasihnya?" Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Sehun tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap. "Kau membiarkan kekasihnyanya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"_

_Luhan merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terasa aneh. _

"_Sehun," gumam Luhan jengkel. "Dia hanya temanku Sehun.. apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"_

_Perkataan itu membuat pipi Sehun merona, dan dia melangkah mundur._

"_Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Luhan tajam. " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku."_

"_Ya." jawaban Luhan terlalu cepat sehingga Sehun menatapnya makin curiga._

"_Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"_

"_Oke." jawab Luhan terlalu cepat._

"_Luhan!" Suara Sehun terdengar jengkel._

"_Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Luhan akhirnya._

"_Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."_

"_Baik Sehun." Luhan berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya._

**[Flashback end]**

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Sehun nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Jongin.

"Sudah waktunya." gumam suster Jessica, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Jongin. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Jongin keluar ruangan. Luhan mengikuti di belakang, sampai Jongin menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi. Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Jessica.

"Berapa lama _noona_ operasinya?"

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Luhan."

* * *

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Luhan mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Luhan terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Jongin disana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Luhan, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Jessica sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Luhan di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Luhan segelas kopi dan makanan kecil karena Luhan tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Luhan. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Jessica sambil memijit lembut pundak Luhan.

Dengan lemah Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa _noona_, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah kopimu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya kopi hangat bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Luhan meneguk kopinya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali _noona_ operasinya?"

Suster Jessica menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan, tapi Jongin kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Luhan tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi. Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Luhan bertanya, dia mengenal Luhan, mengenal kegigihan pria itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, Jongin lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Luhan, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

* * *

"Pulanglah dulu Luhan, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi." suster Jessica yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Luhan.

Dia kasihan melihat pria itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Jongin, begitu Jongin keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Luhan tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Jongin, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Jongin yang terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Jongin akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Luhan, ingat, mungkin Sehun kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar lupa, Sehun! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!

Dengan gugup Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Sehun nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini." Suster Jessica berusaha meredakan kegugupan Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengecup tangan Jongin yang masih ada dalam genggamannya dan setengah berlari keluar.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi _'klik'_ ketika Luhan menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras. Dengan gugup Luhan menelan ludah.

Kenapa sepi? Kemana Sehun?

Apa Sehun mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Sehun tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Luhan berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Luhan dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Luhan merasa pusing.

"Kemana saja KAU?!" teriak Sehun, lepas kendali. Luhan berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Sehun masih mengguncangnya. "Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! " Sehun masih berteriak. "Semua rumah sakit di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?!"

"Sehun, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi." sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Suho berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Luhan yang didamprat oleh Sehun. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Luhan! Sialan benar pria ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Luhan tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Sehun dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Luhan dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?!

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Sehun, bagaimana kalau Luhan kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau pria itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan pria itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Sehun dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena pria itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena pria itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Sehun yang tenang menjadi Sehun yang kacau, murka karena pria itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses operasi temanku bermasalah... " Luhan masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya gugup.

"Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi!"

"Sehun, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat." Suho menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Sehun.

Dengan tajam Sehun menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup _hyung_, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Suho hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu." kata-kata Suho ditujukan kepada Sehun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, menyalahkan. "Dan kau, Tuan Luhan, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Suho.

Sehun diam.

Dan Luhan juga diam, menilai emosi Sehun, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Sehun semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Luhan menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Sehun sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku." bisik Luhan pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Sehun tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah." gumamnya, melangkah melewati Luhan memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Luhan berusaha mengejar langkah Sehun yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu." tersengal Luhan berusaha menjajari langkah Sehun menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku...Sehun!" Luhan setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, menatap Luhan, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat." jawabnya datar.

"Sehun...?"

Luhan merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Sehun.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Sehun marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

* * *

Hai! Bertemu dengan saya lagi wkwk, ada yang kangen ga?/ngarep ada/ maaf yak telat bgt updatenya, selain sibuk/sok sibuk najes/ aku juga lg ga dpt feel nulis ataupun baca apapun yg berkaitan dengan hunhan..huhu, tp aku bakal terus lanjuttt! Muehehe.

**Big thanks to::**

**[mrs wu; ndahindahKN; hunhan4ever; xilian94; rickasanti. cucan; ChocoBerry29; Cupide; luluhunie; ferina. refrina; Guest; tchandra07. tc; kpowpers; RZHH 261220 II; NinHunHan5120; hanhyewon357; Kim Nana; himekaruLI; v3phoenix; siapasaya; sicafiramin; ani n; ZeeKai; violinvinzy; alietha doll; hunhan's; Bottom-Lu; WinDeerDoBacon-dkl; isnarizkiaEXOL; HunHan-fever; junia. Angel. 58; RusaLiar; hyenakim501; KYUMINTS; lisnana1; Park Hye Jin; Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi; aldifirdaus63; ChagiLu; jolie24; zoldyk; Oh HunHan Zelus; HunHanina; xiaolu odult; Leona838; Fuji jump910; puputri; Kiela Yue; farfaridah16; guest; 1004baekie; irna. Lee. 96; hea; exindira; HUNsayHAN; Re-Panda68; NoonaLu; WulanLulu; Chocoolatee; hyemi kim; Guest; michyeosseo; babyxiaolu; Auntmn panda; Arra; ueshima-sama; fitry. sukma. 39; DinAlya; nimahnurun]**

**.**

Salam kasih dan cinta ayurigil.


	10. Chapter 9

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**[3.304 words]**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9**

* * *

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Luhan bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Luhan tidak bisa tidur, dan Luhan yakin Sehun juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Sehun meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama." desis Sehun setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Luhan yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama." ulang Sehun datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Luhan." sela Sehun kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu. "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, dan membantingnya ketika Luhan sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Luhan hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Sehun.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!" gumam Sehun tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Luhan di _lobby _kantor.

* * *

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Luhan, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Sehun akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Sehun? Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Luhan tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Jongin, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Sehun pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Sehun tadi pagi, Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Sehun sudah kosong, dengan pelan Luhan melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Sehun, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Luhan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Sehun yang ada di sana, tetapi Suho, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Luhan dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Sehun menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor." jelas Luhan terbata.

Suho tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Sehun menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Luhan memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Suho, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Suho.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja." gumam Luhan cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Suho itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacar simpanan taipan kaya seperti Sehun?" Suho bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Suho, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar." Luhan berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Suho mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Xi." ulang Suho sinis.

Luhan menatap Suho tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya." desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Suho tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Sehun?" ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Luhan tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Luhan mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah pria paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Sehun dengan tubuhmu." Suho menyeringai sinis.

"Tak kusangka Sehun bisa bertekuk lutut pada pria sepertimu, memang kau cantik dan manis, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Sehun terbiasa dikelilingi pria maupun wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu." Luhan berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Suho, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" Suho menggeram pelan. "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu _menyetir_ Sehun untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!" Luhan setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Suho yang sangat keras.

"Kau menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta." Suho mulai merapat ke tubuh Luhan.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!" Luhan mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Suho yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar.

Luhan meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Suho, dia tidak mau!

_Sehun! Sehun! Tolong aku!_

* * *

Lay sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Luhan, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal pria itu sebelumnya? Sebelum pria itu bekerja di perusahaan ini? Bukankah pria itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Lay berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya.

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Luhan berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Dengan gemetar Lay membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Lay duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Lay mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Luhan yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit.

'**SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN'**

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Luhan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Kim Jongin terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

_Tunangan? Koma?_

Lay membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Luhan itu. Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Lay mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Lay teringat akan kata-kata Suho ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Luhan pelajaran...

Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Lay segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Suho melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Luhan! Suho sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Lay harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

* * *

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

_Kau tahu kenapa? _Bisik suara hatinya.

_Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa_.

Sehun mengakuinya.

_Luhan._

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Luhan, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Luhan sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , pria itu, Luhan telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya. Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Luhan kemarin malam.

_Akuilah Sehun, kau menyayangi pria itu._

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Sehun tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Pria itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Luhan pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Suho agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Luhan datang.

Membayangkan Luhan sedang menunggunya membuat Sehun tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Suho sedang berdiri menekan Luhan ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Luhan yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Suho mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sehun yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Sehun." Suho tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar. "Aku menawar priamu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Luhan yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Suho menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Suho yang begitu kejam.

Sehun tidak akan percaya kata-kata Suho kan? Sehun tidak akan percaya kan?

Tapi ekspresi Sehun begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Sehun, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi." Suho menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Luhan. "Ciumannya lumayan WOW."

"Tidak!" Luhan akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Suho. "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Sehun!"

Suara Luhan berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Sehun menerjang Suho.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Luhan, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Suho, kemudian di perutnya sampai Suho terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit.

Tetapi Sehun masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubitubi ke semua bagian tubuh Suho, tanpa memberi Suho kesempatan melawan.

"Sehun! Berhenti! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Luhan berteriak panik ketika Sehun menghajar Suho seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Suho sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Sehun, menakutkan.

"Sehun!" Luhan menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Sehun berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi Suho sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan, Lay berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Sehun langsung berdiri, menghampiri Luhan dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Luhan beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Luhan, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Sehun." Luhan merintih karena perlakuan kasar Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Luhan.

Lay berusaha menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Sehun, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!" teriakan Sehun yang menggelegar membuat suara Lay tertelan kembali." Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Sehun menggeram marah sambil menyeret Luhan menaiki lift.

Meninggalkan Lay yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

* * *

"Sehun! Semua yang Suho katakan itu bohong!" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Luhan dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Sehun..." Luhan tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Suho _hyung_ tidak pernah berbohong padaku." jawab Sehun datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah." air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Luhan.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!" jerit Luhan. "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Sehun, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku..." Luhan mulai panik ketika Sehun melepas kemejanya. "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Luhan beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Luhan yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti _pelacur_!" desis Sehun penuh penghinaan.

* * *

"Sakit." Suho mengernyit ketika Lay mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." gumam Lay tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Suho patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Suho sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Sehun benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Sehun dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau pria yang di _pelihara_nya itu seperti pria murahan yang hanya ingin uang saja." Suho tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pria murahan! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!" potong Lay marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping. "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Luhan...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?" kali ini Suho mulai cemas. Lay tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Lay, tak pernah pria itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman suaminya. "Aku mulai ketakutan." gumam Suho ketika Lay tidak berkata apa-apa. "Mengetahui apa , Lay?"

"Kebenaran tentang Luhan." jawab Lay lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Lay mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Suho.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Suho terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga..." akhirnya Suho mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Lay mengejek. "Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Luhan?"

Suho memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Suho hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini.

"Jadi Luhan melakukan ini semua karena _itu_..." suara Suho diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Lay penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Suho tadi benarbenar tak termaafkan. "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Lay menatap Suho tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Suho.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Kim Jongin masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Jongin telah menjalani operasi ginjal – yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah – dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar." Lay memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Luhan kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Luhan dan Jongin seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang pria yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Suho dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Luhan menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Luhan mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan, Suho menatap Lay nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

_Kim Jongin..._

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Kim Jongin." gumam Suho seolah kesakitan.

Lay langsung menatap Suho tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Suho mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma," Suho meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Lay, mengernyit. "Kau bilang kapan operasi Jongin tadi?"

"Kemarin malam." Lay melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi. "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Suho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Luhan menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Dia pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya. Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Luhan? _"Dan kau, Tuan Luhan, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!"_ kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal." dengus Lay, masih marah atas tindakan Suho tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Sehun, aku pasti akan menghajarmu."

Suho mengernyit mendengar ancaman Lay.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Sehun menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Luhan senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Luhan adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi _hyung_!" potong Lay tajam.

Suho bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Sehun sangat kaya, dan pria itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Luhan." Suho mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Lay masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan." Gumam Lay sinis.

Suho menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, tapi malam itu, ketika Luhan menghilang tanpa kabar, Sehun mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Luhan. Sehun berubah karena pria itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang." Suho menarik napas dalam. "Aku takut Luhan makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Sehun, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Sehun menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Suho tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Luhan dan memastikan agar Sehun melihat itu semua." gumamnya pelan.

Lay langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Suho memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Lay.

"Dan aku..." kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Suho. "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Luhan mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam..."

"_Hyung_! Oh astaga kau adalah yang paling tua diantara kami! Seharusnya kau bertindak dewasa! " Lay mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Suho. "Pantas saja Sehun menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras atau jika perlu aku akan membantunya menghajarmu."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya..." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Tapi Lay...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Sehun ketika menyeret Luhan pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "

Wajah Lay mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Sehun selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! bagaimana kalau Sehun menyangka bahwa Luhan benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Sehun pada Luhan, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Sehun! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Sehun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali." Lay langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Sehun.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari." Dengan pasrah Lay meletakkan gagang telephone.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat..."

Lay melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Suho yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Suho _hyung_."

.

Hai hai hai! Ada yang nunggu? Btw aku ganti pen name yap!

.

.

**Thanks for review, follow and favorite!**

**.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**

.

[hunhan kemana]


	11. Chapter 10

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**10**

* * *

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Sehun yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Luhan gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Luhan masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Sehun terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Luhan." gumam Sehun datar.

"Sehun..." wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Sehun begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Luhan akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Sehun berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Luhan melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Sehun dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Luhan terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Luhan." suara Sehun tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Luhan makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan susah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Sehun tanpa daya.

"Sekarang celananya." sambung Sehun setelah mengamati tubuh Luhan tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Luhan merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Luhan berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini.

"Aku bilang celananya!" suara Sehun sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Luhan bergerak melepaskan celananya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Luhan.

Hening cukup lama, Sehun terdiam sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Dan Luhan berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Luhan berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Sehun, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Luhan? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta..." Suara Sehun terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Luhan langsung beringsut mundur menjauh. "Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu." Mata Sehun tampak menyala. "Dan kau pria murahan tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku!"

"Kau salah paham Sehun." Luhan mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Sehun tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sehun meraih kedua lengan Luhan, sebelum Luhan sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian _berciuman_! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Sehun mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Luhan ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Luhan berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Sehun yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang kuat dan tanpa ampun. Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Luhan yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Luhan. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Luhan berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Sehun menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Luhan mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Sehun...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Sehun marah, dan ketika Luhan meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Sehun, lelaki itu membalikan paksa tubuh Luhan – yang sekarang menjadi menungging lalu dia mengelus hole pink Luhan.

Luhan berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Sehun pasti akan melukainya.

Tetapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Luhan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya dengan kasar, tidak ada kelembutan disana. Sehun terus memasukan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan dengan sekali hentahakan tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang merintih kesakitan.

"Ngghh...ini nikmat sayang...kau sungguh nikmat..."

"Ahh...sakit sehun...pelan pelan..."

"Diam! Jangan harap kau diperlakukan lembut lagi Luhan!"

Bagi Luhan itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Sehun, tapi Luhan menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

* * *

Luhan berbaring memunggungi Sehun, matanya nanar, penuh airmata.

Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening.

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Luhan langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Sehun bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Luhan tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Sehun berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Luhan menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Sehun sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Luhan memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di _dalam_ tubuhnya.

_Yang paling sakit adalah hatiku._

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Luhan, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Sehun saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Luhan bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Luhan menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Sehun.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Luhan selesai berpakaian. Luhan lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sehun pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Sehun pasti maklum jika Luhan menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Luhan mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Sehun ketika Luhan menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Jongin di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

_Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu..._

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Luhan, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

_**Maaf Sehun, aku harus pergi sementara.**_

_**Aku Butuh waktu sendirian.**_

_**Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku.**_

_**Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi**_

_**Xi Luhan.**_

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Sehun sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

_Tanpa Luhan._

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Luhan untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Sehun langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Luhan itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Luhan bilang _'Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi' _ jadi Sehun menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Luhan terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Luhan kalau pemandangan Luhan yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Suho itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Luhan! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Luhan!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Sehun terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Luhan?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Luhan muncul disana. Hati Sehun langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Luhan.

Pria itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

_Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?_

Sehun berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Sehun memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan karena merayu Suho, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Luhan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Sehun berhak memiliki Luhan sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Luhan tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Luhan adalah hak eksklusifnya, _miliknya_.

Untuk sekarang, Sehun yakin Luhan akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Sehun siap memaafkan Luhan atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Luhan lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Luhan.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Luhan duduk, tapi pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

_Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Sehun. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Sehun tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Sehun begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Sehun di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Luhan meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Sehun.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratus empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..."

Luhan meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja.

"Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Sehun hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Luhan dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Sehun mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Sehun.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia menjual diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!"

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Luhan terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Sehun mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Luhan hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Sehun itu.

Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan, Luhan langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Luhan gugup, takut akan suasana hati Sehun yang begitu muram.

Sehun makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Luhan mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Luhan, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak cepat meraih Luhan sebelum dia bisa menghindar.

Luhan mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Sehun, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Luhan...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Sehun menggelap penuh kemurkaan. "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Sehun mulai memburu. "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Luhan seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Sehun dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu?! Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Luhan tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Sehun sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Sehun yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Sehun berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Luhan melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Sehun tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita." gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum." desis Sehun tenang. "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Luhan, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi."

Tangan Luhan yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkacakaca.

Sejenak Sehun terpaku. Luhan tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. _Itu akting_, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, pria ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Luhan bergumam ketika Sehun hanya berdiam diri. "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Luhan dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Luhan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Sehun.

Di lobby, Suster Jessica yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Luhan muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Luhan langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Jessiaca mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Luhan tak terbendung lagi dan Suster Jessica langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Luhan tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam. "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Luhan meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan Suster Jessica langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Luhan.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Luhan?" tanya Suster Jessica hati-hati.

Luhan langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Jessica dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Luhan, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." Suster Jessica menatap Luhan lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Sehun."

Luhan hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Sehun telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Jongin di sisinya bukan?

Suster Jessica mendesah melihat kediaman Luhan.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Sehun menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

* * *

Suster Jessica benar, Sehun memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Luhan.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Lay _hyung._" gumam Sehun dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Lay dan Suho ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Sehun hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Lay memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Lay penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Sehun kepada Suho yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

* * *

"Sehun." Lay mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun yang terus menerus mempelototi Suho. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Luhan yang harus kau ketahui."

Sehun langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Sehun..." Lay mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Sehun tampak kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Sehun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Suho.

Lay menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Luhan." dengan cepat Lay membentangkan artikel itu di meja Sehun. "Baca ini."

Sehun melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Luhan, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang..." baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Sehun, keluarga Luhan, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan suamiku." mata Lay berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Jadi..." Sehun berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, ini sebabnya Luhan selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian? _"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" _(inget chapter 1) itu jawaban Luhan waktu pria itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Sehun mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Jongin, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Luhan berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Jongin, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena pria itu putus asa." Lay memandang Sehun, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Sehun tampak hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat Sehun, Jongin saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta won...Mungkin itu alasan Luhan menjual dirinya padamu, pria itu putus asa."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Luhan membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Luhan memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Suho bercerita bahwa Luhan hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana." Lay mengedikkan bahunya pada Suho yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu hari di mana operasi Jongin dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Sehun. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Luhan pria baik-baik. Dia bukan pria bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Tapi Sehun marah ketika tahu bahwa Luhan sudah mempunyai tunangan. Sehun langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Luhan pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Sehun." Lay menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Suho."Biarkan Suho yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Sehun menoleh kepada Suho dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Luhan ada di pelukan Suho dan Suho bilang Luhan rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Sehun." gumam Suho pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi. "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Luhan yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Luhan telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Luhan sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Sehun langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Suho. Tak peduli tubuh Suho yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Sehun menggeram di antar ke dua giginya. "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Sehun, tenanglah dulu." gumam Lay hati-hati, berusaha membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Suho. "Kau menyakiti Suho _hyung_, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Sehun." bujuknya lembut.

Sehun bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Suho, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!" desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Luhan yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Jongin? Kenapa bukan keluarga Jongin?"

"Jongin tidak punya keluarga." Suho yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Sehun tadi. "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya." suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Sehun, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan. " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Jongin cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Jongin dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Jongin sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma." Suho menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Sehun. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati."

Sehun tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Sehun, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Luhan, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung." gumam Lay pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Sehun. "Mengenai hutang-hutang Luhan baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Lay mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Sehun itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Luhan tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Sehun!" Lay mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Luhan selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari pria lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Luhan dalam beberapa menit!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa _hyung_." erangnya parau.

Mata Lay melebar melihat ekspresi Sehun, tidak pernah sebelumnya Lay melihat Sehun begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Sehun benarbenar mencintai Luhan?

"Dia punya tunangan Sehun, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Jongin."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Sehun, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku." mata Sehun penuh tekad.

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

* * *

Tes tes... telat lagi ya?wkwk. maap yak sebenernya aku juga mager update sekarang tapi kalo makin ngaret ga enak juga...

Sehun udah tauuuuuuuu...Sehun bakal nyerah ngelepasin Luhan apa tetep kekeuh?wkwk. btw chapter depan Kai sadar loh:v bentar lagi juga tamat kok...

.

**Thanks for review, follow and favorite!**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ **

**[hunhan kemana]**


	12. Chapter 11

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**11**

* * *

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Kim Jongin?" Sehun berdiri di depan resepsionis. Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Sehun. "Ruangan perawatan Kim Jongin?" Sehun mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Jongin...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Jessica dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Sehun tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Sehun mengetukknya.

"Masuk." sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Sehun masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Jessica.

Suster Jessica langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Luhan sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Jessica langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Suster Jessica yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Jessica.

"Ya." Sehun mengakuinya pelan. "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Luhan lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Luhan datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya." Suster Jessica menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Sehun merona. "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Sehun terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Luhan." gumam Sehun akhirnya.

Suster Jessica mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Luhan bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!"

Sehun hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya. "Saya harus bertemu dengan Luhan, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya." sela Suster Jessica tegas.

Sehun mengernyit. "Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Luhan, saya butuh bertemu dengan Luhan."

Suster Jessica mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Sehun tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Luhan. Suster Jessica menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

_Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta._

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Sehun? Kalau saja Sehun hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Luhan, Suster Jessica akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Sehun yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Jessica tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Luhan lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Jessica melembut membayangkan Luhan. "sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Sehun menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Suster Jessica mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Sehun ikut melembut karena membayangkan Luhan.

_Ah Luhan, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta..._

* * *

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Luhan hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Jongin, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Luhan tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Luhan terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Jessica dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Luhan tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Jongin yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya.

Dengan sedih Luhan menatap Jongin, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Luhan mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

_Ah Jonginie... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan..._

Saat itulah Sehun masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Jessica di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Sehun ketika dia melihat Luhan menatap Jongin yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Luhan..." Sehun bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Jongin.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Luhan hingga pria itu menoleh kaget.

Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Sehun akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Jessica meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Luhan, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu." gumam Suster Jessica lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Luhan, dia lalu mengamit lengan Luhan. "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Luhan hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Jessica, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Jessica menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Sehun dengan lembut akhirnya.

Luhan bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Luhan mulai menahan tangisnya. Sehun telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benarbenar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Luhan, baru tadi Lay _hyung _mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Sehun pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pedih. "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Luhan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Sehun yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Sehun memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Sehun tentang pria yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa pria itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu." suara Luhan terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Sehun menatap Luhan sedih.

"Luhan... Aku..." Sehun mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Luhan, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Luhan mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Sehun, kesadaran bahwa Luhan takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Luhan, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja." Sehun menatap Luhan yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Sehun melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi." punggung Sehun tampak tegang. "Selamat tinggal Luhan." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Luhan termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Sehun begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Sehun telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Sehun berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Luhan menatap punggung Sehun, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Sehun." Luhan bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sehun membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Sehun." kali ini Luhan mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan.

Entah karena mata Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Sehun pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Luhan tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Sehun berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Luhan ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnyaLuhan membuka lengan menyambutnya, Sehun mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Luhan, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Luhan.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Sehun jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Luhan, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Luhan. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Luhan memeluk dan mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Luhan. "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Sehun tersengal. "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Sehun." sekali lagi Luhan berbisik lembut. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan, wajah Luhan penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Sehun terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis." Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Sehun dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Luhan.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Sehun dan lelaki itu memeluk Luhan erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Luhan.

Setelah tangis Luhan mereda, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Luhan, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Luhan, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Sehun menarik napas, menahan perasaannya. "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Suster Jessica membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Sehun dan Luhan sedang berpelukan.

"Luhan!" Suster Jessica berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini. "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Jongin sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

* * *

**Thanks for fav/foll/review! Jangan bosen-bosen review yepss wkwk.**

.

[**hunhan kemana**]


	13. Chapter 12

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**12**

* * *

Luhan berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, dia berlari dengan penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Jongin, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Suster Jessica tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Luhan, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Luhan diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Jongin, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisi Jongin lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Luhan menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Jonginie.." Suara Luhan serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Jongin yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata. Luhan meraih tangan Jongin dan menciumnya, lalu menangis. "Jongin..."

Banyak yang ingin Luhan ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Jongin akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Jongin memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Jongin, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah.

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Luhan lembut, mencegah Jongin berusaha terlalu keras. "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Jongin menatap Luhan, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Luhan mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin.

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Luhan menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam. "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi." bisik Luhan lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Luhan akan beranjak, genggaman Jongin di tangannya menguat, dengan lembut Luhan menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Jongin mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Luhan mengecup dahi Jongin dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Jessica. Suster Jessica masih berdiri di sana dan Luhan langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar _noona_...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Jonginie memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang..." Luhan terisak. "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Luhan, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata Suster Jessica juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, Suster Jessica menyadari kehadiran Sehun di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Luhan, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Suster Jessica mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sehun, Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Jessica tadi, Luhan menyadari kehadiran Sehun di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Sehun, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Jessica meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Sehun akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Sehun tampak berfikir.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, Sehun telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Sehun yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Sehun yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Luhan.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Luhan, membayangkan Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Luhan ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Jongin.

"Bagus." gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Luhan lembut. "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi_nya_... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Sehun." akhirnya Luhan bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Luhan yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Sehun mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Luhan tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Luhan sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Luhan.

Dan pergilah Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Sehun.

* * *

"_Dia_ sadar." Sehun menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Lay, yang masih bersama Suho hanya diam terpaku. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Jongin dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata _'dia sadar' 'dia sadar'_ sambil menatap keluar.

Lay menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Suho hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Sehun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Lay itu membuat Sehun mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Lay dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Sehun setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Sehun, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Suho bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Sehun. "Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Suho hilang tertelan karena tatapan Sehun makin tajam.

Lay menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Sehun, Suho _hyung _benar, sadarnya Jongin ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Luhan selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Sehun, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Sehun tetap bersikeras. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Luhan salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Jongin mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_?" sela Lay jengkel.

Sehun tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Luhan kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Lay tidak berkata-kata. Dan Suho hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Luhan berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Jongin dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Jessica setengah menangis.

Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

Teriakan Jongin.

"_Noona_..." hati Luhan terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Jongin setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, itu pertanda bagus, Jongin memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Jongin bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Jessica menggenggam tangan Luhan, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Luhan hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya.

"Berapa lama lagi _noona_?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Suster Jessica mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. "Dia harus melalui ini Luhan, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Luhan masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Jongin.

Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Jonginnya tidak tidur. Jonginnya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup.

Hati Luhan sesak oleh _euforia _yang membuncah.

Luhan duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Jongin langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Luhan menyelipkan jemarinya kesana.

"Hai." sapa Luhan lembut.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya.

"Sa...kit.." gumamnya susah payah.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Jongin yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu."

Jongin mengeryit lagi.

"Berapa lama?" suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Luhan mendesah lembut.

"Dua tahun." jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Jongin. "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Luhan cepat-cepat.

Jongin tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Luhan, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"Mama... Papa...?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat.

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Jonginie."

Dan hati Luhan bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Jongin memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Jongin, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan lembut.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Jongin mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap rambut Jongin.

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Luhan terus mengusap rambut Jongin sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Luhan, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Lay sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Lay?"

Lay tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang."

Lay mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Lay dan wajahnya memucat melihat Suho berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Lay lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Luhan. "Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan Sehun mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

_Sehun_.

Nama itu melintas di benak Luhan. Sehun dan pernyataan cintanya.

Tiba-tiba dada Luhan terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Sehun. Dia harus fokus kepada Jongin.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Lay berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Luhan mengangguk mengikuti dokter Lay sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Suho mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Suho ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Luhan menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Lay, terlihat takut kepadanya. Suho mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah. "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..." Suho mencoba menatap Luhan selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Luhan yakin. "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Luhan, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Luhan, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini.

Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Sehun ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Suho hanya berinteraksi dengan Sehun, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Luhan mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Iya." jawabnya pelan.

Suho menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Luhan adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum lepas.

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Suho membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Sehun yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Dengan lega Lay menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai." Lay menoleh ke arah Suho. "Nah _hyung_ bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Luhan, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Suho meringis dengan pengusiran halus itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Suho dan Lay tersenyum.

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Saya mengerti." lalu Luhan menatap Lay dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Luhan. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin?

Lay tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Tenang saja, Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Jongin, dia bilang Jongin bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama." dengan lembut Lay menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Luhan apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Jongin bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Jongin jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Jongin sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Jongin bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Jongin, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Jongin dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Jongin harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Sehun melakukannya?" Luhan menatap dokter Lay sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati pria berparas malaikat di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Sehun memaksa dokter Lay menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Lay mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Sehun memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Jongin." Lay menepuk pundak Luhan hangat. "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Jongin."

"Astaga.." Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah astaga." Lay tersenyum. "Dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya." tatapan Lay berubah serius. "Tapi sungguh Luhan, kondisi Jongin ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu.

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Jongin di tangan dokter."

* * *

**Thanks for review, follow and favorite!**

**. **

**[hunhan kemana]**


	14. Chapter 13

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**13**

* * *

"Tidak enak." Jongin mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur yang disuapkan Luhan kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Jongin tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Jongin yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Luhan sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Jongin yang seperti anak-anak. "Ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Jongin, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Luhan lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Luhan tergelak, tapi kemudian Jongin meraih tangan Luhan yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Luhanie, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Luhan meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Jongin. "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Jongin. "Aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Jonginie," Luhan menyela sedikit marah. "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu..." Suara Luhan berubah sendu. "Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdo'a apa? Aku berdo'a yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan do'aku sayang... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Jongin tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Luhan dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan, lalu Luhan tersenyum, Dokter Lay ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Lay sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Jongin.

Tapi senyuman Luhan langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Lay, itu Sehun!

Sehun yang sama. Sehun yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Luhan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun lagi sejak Jongin sadarkan dari komanya, Sehun selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Lay, seperti ketika Sehun memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Jongin dan ketika Sehun memaksakan Luhan setuju – lewat bujukan dokter Lay – agar Luhan dan Jongin pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Jongin sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Jongin tadi? Apakah Sehun tidak senang mendengarnya?

"Dokter Lay." Jongin menyapa ramah ketika Luhan hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Luhan.

"Halo Jongin, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Lay menyadari Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun, lalu menyikut pinggang Sehun untuk menarik perhatian Sehun yang terarah lurus kepada Luhan. "Dan ini Sehun, dia eh – bosku dan bos Luhan juga."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Jongin, Menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Luhan sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Jongin jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Luhan sudah menjual tubuhnya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Sehun." Lay bergumam ketika Sehun hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Sehun lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Luhan di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Sehun ketika menyadari Luhan dan Lay tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Jongin menerima jabatan tangan Sehun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih." meskipun Jongin sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Sehun seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Sehun tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan; 'kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?'

Luhan mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sehun itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Luhan untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Sehun ingin agar Luhan mengakui segalanya di depan Jongin? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Jongin?

Luhan akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Jongin. Jongin mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Luhan terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Jongin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan yakin Jongin pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui _semuanya._

Luhan begitu mengenal Jongin hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Luhan takuti adalah Jongin akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Luhan harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Luhan tidak mau Jongin mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Jongin masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Luhan pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Sehun mengingatkan, memastikan Sehun melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Sehun malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dia adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Luhan cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Jongin.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Luhan, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Sehun tajam. Luhan ternganga mendengar bantahan Sehun itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Jongin. "Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalah pahaman. Saya menuduh Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya." Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti. "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Luhan _kembali_ kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Lay langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan.

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalah pahaman." gumamnya ceria. "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Jongin."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Jongin tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Lay tersenyum, lalu menatap Luhan dan Sehun. "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Jongin."

Dan dalam diam Sehun dan Luhan melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"_Well_ dia tampak sehat." gumam Sehun kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Sehun jahat.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Sehun.

"Sehun! Jahat sekali kau!" mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca. "Dokter Lay bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Jongin untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Luhan? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Sehun mendeses kesal. "Dan kata Lay _hyung_ dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki _normal_..."

"Sehun!" Luhan setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Sehun, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu vulgar.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Lay kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundak Luhan. "Bagaimana Luhan? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki _normal_? padahal aku tahu..." mata Sehun menyala-nyala. "Aku tahu betapa kau malaikat kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Luhan benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sehun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Luhan tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkacakaca seperti itu, membuat Sehun ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik." desis Luhan tajam. "Aku mencintai Jongin, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Luhan yang penuh cinta kepada Jongin itu menyulut kemarahan Sehun, dengan kasar direngggutnya Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Luhan dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum pria ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan pria ini!

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir pria yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Luhan erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Luhan yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Sehun, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Luhan membalas pelukan dan lumatan Sehun.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Sehun menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Luhan, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan. Kemarahan Sehun mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Sehun lembut, Luhan memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Luhan gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Luhan, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun di sela-sela kecupannya.

Luhan mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Sehun, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Jongin. Dia merindukan Sehun, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Sehun di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Luhan menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan.

Dia sudah mempunyai Jongin, Jonginnya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Sehun membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Luhan terpaku.

Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan!" Sehun mendesak ketika Luhan menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Luhan, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Luhan menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan." Sehun memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Luhan. "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Sehun menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Jongin."

"Jangan!" Luhan langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan. "Jangan Sehun!"

Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Luhan, aku atau Jongin. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Luhan menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Sehun, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Jongin lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Luhan lembut.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Luhan.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu pedih. "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Jongin dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Sehun!" Luhan berseru spontan, terkejut. "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Sehun melihat air mata Luhan yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Sehun merangkum pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan.

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Sehun.

"Dasar malaikat kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

* * *

**Thanks for review, follow and favorite! Wow aku ga nyangka yang review sampe 1k+ ._.**

**.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ **

**.**

**[hunhan kemana]**


	15. Chapter 14

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**14**

* * *

Sejak saat itu Sehun seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan, Luhan merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Jongin sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Lay dan suster Jessica mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Jessica memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Luhan, dan Lay sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Jongin dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Lay, Sehun memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Canada dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Luhan terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Sehun, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Sehun, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya." Jongin memecah keheningan, menatap Luhan dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Luhan begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya." Lay yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Luhan pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu. "Sehun adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Sehun mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai." Diam-diam Luhan dan Suster Jessica menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Lay menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Luhan mendorong kursi roda Jongin memasuki ruangan itu. Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Luhanie, bos mu sangat baik." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, Mau tak mau Luhan memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Luhan melirik kamarnya, tempat Sehun juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Jongin selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Jessica menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Jongin tertidur pulas, Lay menyeduh teh dan mengajak Luhan duduk di ruang depan.

"_Dia_ sudah kembali dari Canada." Lay membuka percakapan, menatap Luhan dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya. Seketika itu juga hati Luhan melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah _dia_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Lay tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Luhan. "Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya." dengan pelan Lay meletakkan cangkirnya. "Yah, _dia_ baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau _dia_ sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengan_nya_ via telepon." Lay terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Luhan. "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini _dia_ lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih. "_Dia_ menderita Luhan..." desah Lay kemudian. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Luhan tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Sehun serasa mengiris-iris hatinya. "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Lay menarik napas. "Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Lay yang menggantung membuat Luhan menoleh, tertarik. "Pesan?"

Lay menggangguk. "Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restaurant-nya." lalu Lay menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel, dan Luhan mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Sehun.

* * *

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Sehun malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Sehun, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu tuan?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Luhan.

"Eh saya...saya Luhan...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Tuan Luhan." petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh. "Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Luhan melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan. Dan disanalah Sehun, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Sehun sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Luhan mendekat, Sehun berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Luhan duduk, hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Sehun. "Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun menggangguk. "Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Sehun menuangkan anggur ke gelas Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk." Pipi Luhan langsung merona dan Sehun terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Sehun menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Canada dan Luhan mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Luhan mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Luhan juga ingin merasakan pelukan Sehun.

Dengan lembut Sehun menghela Luhan, melangkah ke lantai atas, ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar, Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, dan Sehun tertawa menyadari kebingungan Luhan.

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental." Sehun mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona. "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita." Luhan tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya. "Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun." dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik. "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Luhan langsung berseru keras, menolak. "Jangan Sehun, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantinmu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantinku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Luhan berusaha melepaskan cincin itu. "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Sehun..." Luhan merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, dan Sehun mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Luhan," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Astaga... Luhan... Luhan... Betapa aku merindukanmu..." Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

* * *

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan lembut.

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Luhan membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya. Luhan hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Sehun, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut." dengan lembut Sehun mengecup telinga Luhan, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Luhan..." Dengan lembut Sehun menghela Luhan ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan. "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan dan mulai mengecupi lehernya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Luhan.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Luhan.

Luhan merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Sehun yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Sehun mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Sehun menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Sehun mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh malaikatnya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun lembut.

Dan Luhanpun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Sehun.

* * *

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras. Dia sengaja membuat Luhan mabuk malam ini, agar Luhan tidak waspada, agar Luhan tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Luhan hamil. Dia tahu Luhan mempunyai rahim, karena sahabatnya... Suho. Sejak saat mereka membuat perjanjian karena uang tiga ratus juta itu dia mengorek informasi tentang Luhan, semuanya dia tahu, kecuali... tentang keluarga Luhan dan kalau Luhan sudah mempunyai tunangan.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Luhan dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Luhan. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Luhan bahagia bersama Jongin yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke tempat kelahirannya agar bisa melupakan Luhan. Tapi pria itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sehun merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Luhan dengan cara apapun. Jika Luhan tidak mau memilihnya, maka Sehun akan memaksa Luhan memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Luhan yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

_Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini_, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Luhan.

Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Luhan di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Luhan.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana." bisiknya penuh tekad. "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana." Sehun berbicara sambil mengecup perut Luhan.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Sehun sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Luhan hamil malam ini sangat besar.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Luhan terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Sehun.

"Sehun?" Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun mengecup perutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Luhan, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Sehun serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Luhan penuh gairah. _Sehun berbeda dengan tadi_, pikir Luhan, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Luhan kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Luhan dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Luhan penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku Luhan." gumam Sehun parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Luhan makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Luhan menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Sehun sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Jongin terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Jongin benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Sehun?

Luhan mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Sehun, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Jongin. Jongin yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Jongin yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Luhan tidak ada di sampingnya. Jongin lebih membutuhkan Luhan dibandingkan Sehun. Tanpa Luhan, Jongin akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Luhan, Sehun akan tetap kuat. Sehun bisa mencari Luhan-Luhan yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Jongin hanya memiliki Luhan.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Sehun, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Luhan memutuskan bertindak egois. _Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku_, desah Luhan dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Sehun pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Luhan tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Sehun.

Pelukan Sehun tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Dingin?" tanyanya Serak. Luhan mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng. Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat. "Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?" Sekali lagi Luhan menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Sehun, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Sehun, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Sehun nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Luhan yang berkecamuk, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Sehun membuat Luhan setengah tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Sehun lembut, menggugah Luhan dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Sehun lembut. "Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Sehun, takut akan reaksi Sehun karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Sehun. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya, ke rahangnya, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Luhan..." Sehun mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Luhan di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Luhan di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Luhan bagai api biru yang menyala. "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Sehun misterius.

Luhan mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang penuh arti. _Apa maksudmu?_ Tapi sebelum Luhan bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Sehun sudah meggulingkan tubuh Luhan dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Lay sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Lay tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Luhan. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Luhan sengaja meminta Sehun memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Jongin belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Jongin sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jongin belum bangun." jawab dokter Lay tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Luhan.

Luhan menarik napas lega. "Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Lay mengangguk. "Suster Jessica memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa." Lay tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan. "Kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Lay yang penuh arti itu. "Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Jongin." bisik Luhan pelan.

Lay terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan." suara dokter Lay berubah serius. "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Luhan?"

Luhan tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Saya harus terus bersama Jongin, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Lay tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Luhan menjawab. "Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

_Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Sehun._ Pikir Lay miris ketika Luhan berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Lay tahu kalau Luhan sama tersiksanya dengan Sehun. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Luhan, memarahi ketidakegoisan pria itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Luhan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Lay merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Luhan berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Luhan, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Lay teringat pertemuannya dengan Sehun ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Canada beberapa hari lalu, mata Sehun saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala, _'Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku.' _Wajah Lay memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Sehun waktu itu.

"Astaga Sehun, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Luhan kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Sehun menculik Luhan dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Sehun akan menyingkirkan Jongin dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Sehun dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Lay takut Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

_Sehun menarik napas panjang. "Hyung kau tahu kan jika Luhan memiliki rahim?" Lay mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup Lama._

_Lay menganga mendengarnya. "Apa?" Lay sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi._

_"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Sehun penuh tekad._

_"Kau sudah gila ya Sehun?" suara Lay meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Sehun._

_Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Lay, dia tetap tenang dan berpikir._

_"Jika Luhan mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Jongin, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Luhan."_

_"Kau gila!" seru Lay tidak setuju. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jongin? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Luhan juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Jongin."_

_"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?!" sela Sehun keras, membuat Lay tertegun. "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Luhan tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat pria itu memilihku! Aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!"_

_"Sehun." Lay melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Sehun. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Jongin ternyata menerima kondisi Luhan apa adanya dan kemudian Luhan memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Jongin?"_

_"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan." jawab Sehun dingin. "Aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Luhan memilihku, atau aku akan mer__enggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."_

_"Kejam sekali." Lay bergumam spontan._

_Sehun mengangguk tidak membantah. "Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalandan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya._

Dan sekarang Lay duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi.

S_emoga Tuhan melindungi Luhan kalau Sehun benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuniku karena dengan kesadaran penuh aku sudah mendukung rencana Sehun. _

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hai! Maaf ngaret banget hehe. Kalo bisa nanti abis uas aku update lagi, tanggal 14. Buat kalian yg lagi uas semangat ya!

Makasih banget banget banget buat yg udah review,follow, sama favorite juga.

.

.

**[hunhan kemana]**


	16. Chapter 15

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**15**

* * *

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Sehun menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Luhan lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Lay, Luhan kembali bekerja di perusahaan Sehun, lagipula bujukan Lay ada benarnya juga, Luhan butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Sehun, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Luhan masih berpapasan dengan Suho, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Sehun tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Sehun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Luhan merindukan Sehun. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Sehun, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Sehun dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sehun keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Sehun, biarpun hanya satu detik, biarpun hanya dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Luhan.

Sore itu Luhan melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Jongin dan dokter Lay. Dokter Lay sudah mendapat izin Sehun menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Jongin. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Jongin sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Jongin akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Luhan melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Jongin sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Lay menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya _session_ terapi sudah selesai. Jongin mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Luhan dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai sayang."

Dengan senyum pula Luhan melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana _session _terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin tertawa dan Luhan mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Jongin banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Jongin sudah menjadi Jonginnya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya. "Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Luhanie sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini." jelas Jongin bahagia.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya senang. "Benarkah?" dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Lay. "Benarkah dokter?"

Dokter Lay mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum. "Perkembangan Jongin sangat pesat Luhan, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Luhan memeluk Jongin erat-erat. "Oh aku bangga sekali mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri. "Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Jongin menoleh ke arah Lay. "Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Lay segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Luhan lembut. "Benar, kau panas Luhan, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Lay mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Lay menelusuri tubuhnya. "Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Lay lagi.

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Luhan?" Jongin menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Luhan mengusap perutnya. "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Lay mengikuti arah tangan Luhan dan menatap perut Luhan. "Kau tampak pucat Luhan, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Jongin."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Jongin. "Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Jongin mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Luhan.

Seperginya Luhan, Lay memijit kaki Jongin untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Apakah Luhan sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Jongin yang menyadari kalau Lay melamun menegurnya hingga Lay tergeragap. "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Lay berdehem salah tingkah. "Ah, maafkan aku Jongin, aku sedang memikirkan Luhan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Luhan dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya," Jongin tersenyum melihat Lay ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Luhan dulu." Sambil mengangguk, Lay bergegas menyusul Luhan ke kamarnya.

Luhan sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi. Lay duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Luhan lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras. "Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." Lay mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lay kembali datang dan membantu Luhan duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Luhan yang lemas di ranjang, Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Lay tersenyum lembut. "Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Lay meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Sehun. Sehun memang menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Luhan, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Lay setiap saat. Dan menurut Lay, Sehun berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"_Hyung_!" Sehun mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Sehun," Lay berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Lay memecah keheningan. "Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. "Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Sehun.

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Sehun, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Sehun menutup telepon. Membiarkan Lay ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Sehun. Sehun mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Jongin dan Luhan? Dasar! Lay berniat menunggu Sehun di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Sehun bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelanpelan, apalagi kehamilan Luhan belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Lay menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Sehun lama sekali? Apakah Sehun membatalkan niatnya kemari? Lay mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Jongin mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

Lay menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai Jongin, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Lay menarik napas. "Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu. "Dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Jongin," Lay menyela dengan lembut. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Luhan melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Jongin menjadi pelan. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Jongin..." Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Suho.

"Suho _hyung_?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon. "_Hyung_ kau tahu di mana Sehun? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Lay, Sehun kecelakaan di tol."

* * *

"Luhan." dengan lembut Lay menggoyangkan pundak Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Luhan membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Lay yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Luhan menahannya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa dokter? Jongin kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Jongin dalam senyum.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Lay yang begitu pucat pasi. "Luhan, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?" Luhan mulai tegang ketika dokter Lay tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Sehun, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Suho _hyung_ juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Luhan, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa. "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Jongin mengamati kepanikan Luhan dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Luhan tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Sehun kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Jongin, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Luhan mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Sehun dengan Luhan?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Luhan, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras.

Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Jongin dulu. Dan Luhan tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Sehun. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apaapa pada Sehun, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Sehun.

Luhan berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Lay mendorong kursi roda Jongin di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Sehun tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Sehun memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Luhan pingsan.

* * *

Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan, begitu juga dengan Lay dan Jongin yang ada di belakang Luhan. Tapi Luhan pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan kasar Sehun menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Sehun menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Luhan menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Luhan dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Sehun bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang.." Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan, tapi pria itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Sehun menoleh ke arah Lay di pintu, mengabaikan Jongin. "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Lay mendorong Jongin mendekat, lalu menyentuh Luhan. "Dia demam Sehun, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock."

Lay menatap Sehun tajam. "Dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Sehun mengeryit. "Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Luhan bergerak membuka mata. "Ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Sehun ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Sehun, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Sehun yang ada di depannya. Dengan lembut Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya. "Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Luhan membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun, merasakan kulit Sehun yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Sehun lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Sehun bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Sehun masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Luhan merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Luhan bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Sehun. "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji!" jawabnya penuh perasaan. "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan yang panas, membuat pikiran Luhan melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Sehun di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Luhan akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Lay mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Luhan sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Lay lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Sehun menyadari kehadiran Jongin, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Lay tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam, menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih. "Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Sehun mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya. "Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Lay menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Sehun,

"Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah." Lay mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Luhan yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Sehun akan membantah. Semula Sehun akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Jongin, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Lay benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Jongin, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Lay mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Jongin dan mendorongnya keluar. "Ayo Jongin, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Lay mendorong Jongin sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Jongin. Suasana hening, dan Jongin hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Lay menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Jongin sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" gumam Jongin serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Lay menghela napas mendengarnya. "Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." sela Jongin tak sabar. "Jelaskan semuanya!"

"Luhan tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu." gumam Lay sedih. "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Luhan putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Sehun... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Luhan sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Luhan memutuskan menjual tubuhnya kepada Sehun."

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Luhan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual tubuhnya! Oh Tuhan, Jongin tidak pernah peduli apakah Luhan masih suci atau tidak, baginya Luhannya adalah Luhan yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Luhan melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Luhan menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Sehun, atasan Luhan itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari pria lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Jongin marah.

Lay menggeleng. "Tidak seperti itu Jongin, Sehun sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan Pria manapun yang dia mau. Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Luhan, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sehun mencintai Luhan tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Sehun menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Luhan adalah menerima tawarannya."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Lay, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan. "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Lay menyentuh pundak Jongin lembut. "Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas. "Luhan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Sehun kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Luhan lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Sehun memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Luhan memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Sehun mencintai Luhan, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Luhan."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Luhan? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Luhan..."

Lay menggeleng. "Sehun yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Luhan, Pria itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Sehun benar-benar mencintai Luhan, aku mengenal Sehun sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang Pria, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Luhan?"

Lay mengangkat bahunya pedih. "Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Luhan sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Sehun."

Jongin memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan. "Aku sangat mencintai Luhan." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Lay mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Jongin, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Jongin dan memeluk lelaki itu. Jongin tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya. "Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Luhan kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Lay lembut, mengusap kepala Jongin di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Jongin menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lay, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Luhan kepada Sehun tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun."

* * *

Hallooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ada yang kangen? Kalo ga ada yaudah, bhay. Kai disini jadi pihak tersakiti banget ya wkwk, gapapa deh demi hunhan/?

Btw makasih udah review, fav/foll juga. Maaf ye kalo ada typo gue ga cek lagi soalnya, mager kak-.-

.

**[hunhan kemana]**


	17. Chapter 16

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

Sebelumnya gue jawab pertanyaan kalian dulu.

**Q : ****Apakah D.O bakal muncul?**

A : Muncul kok, nanti di epilog. Tapi Cuma selewat doang/?

**Q : Ada kaisoo ga?**

A : Ada sayangggggg, cuma lewat nama doang/?

**Q : ****Suster Jessica apa kabar?**

A : Baik alhamdulillah/?

**Q ****: Luhan ****hamil beneran kan thor?**

A : iya sayange;-;

**Q : ****Gimana kalo ntar Luhan tau kalo dia hamil?**

A : Sujud sukur.g

**Q : Thor kira-kira bakal end sampe chap berapa?**

A : Ini udah abisssss.

**Q : Tak ada pengganti Luhan kah buat Kai?**

A : Ada kok, gue WAKAKAKAKA.y

**Q : reaksinya Luhan gimana tuh pas tau kalo rahasianya udah kebongkar semua sama Jongin? misalkan luhan milih sehun terus hidupnya jongin gimana?**

A : Sedih, senang, resah, gelisah/? Hidupnya macem ggs.g

**Q : Thor, punya acc twitter ga?**

A : Punyaa, tapi udah males on-_-

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**15 [END]**

* * *

Luhan masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Lay menungguinya. Sementara Sehun yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Jongin sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Jongin, menyadari kehadiran Sehun tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Lay _hyung_ sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Sehun berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Jongin, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Sehun mengangguk meski tahu Jongin tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Sehun cepat, tulus.

Jongin memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Sehun kepada Luhan. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Luhan dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Luhan ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Jongin menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Luhan, demi kebahagiaan Luhannya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Sehun jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan. "Maafkan aku..." Sehun mengehela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Luhan darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Lay belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Lay ingin Jongin mendengar sendiri dari mulut Sehun. "Luhan tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Sehun penuh penyesalan. "Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sedih. "Kupikir dia pelacur yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Luhan tidak seperti itu." geram Jongin marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Sehun setuju. "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Luhan dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Jongin merenung.

Sekali lagi Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Sehun tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Luhan. "Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Luhan. "Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku akan melepaskan Luhan."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Sehun sedih. "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Dokter Lay meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Jongin pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyit menatap Sehun ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Luhan darimu."

Jongin tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus. "Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Sehun terdiam, Jongin juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Sehun mengaku. "Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Jongin merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Sehun.

Sesaat Sehun tampak kesulitan berbicara. "Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Luhan darimu, aku pikir kalau Luhan tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Jongin, langsung waspada.

Sehun tertawa getir. "Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Luhan hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa katamu? Hamil?"

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Yah...hamil. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, pengakuan dan pernyataan ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Sehun memanipulasi kepolosan Luhannya. "Dasar Brengsek." geram Jongin pelan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya memang, aku brengsek. Aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Luhan, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Jongin kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Jongin, tapi mau tak mau Jongin melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, _lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Luhan_, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Luhan. "Lay _hyung_ tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Luhan, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Luhan?" Sehun tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya. "Lelaki bodoh." gumam Jongin getir.

Dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin. "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Jongin menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat. "Aku melakukannya demi Luhan, bukan demi kau, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Luhan tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Sehun tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya. "Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

* * *

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, dia mendapati Jongin duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum. Luhan langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Jongin. _Apa yang dipikirkan Jongin ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi?_ Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Jongin menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Luhan menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Jongin dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Jonginie aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya sayang, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Luhan pucat pasi. "Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Sehun, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Jongin menghentikan kata-kata Luhan. "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Luhannie, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Jongin menghela nafasnya pedih. "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Jongin, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Jongin meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu. "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Jongin getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Luhan, dan Jongin mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Luhan mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Jongin sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Luhan. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Luhan, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Luhan akan membawa pria yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Luhan. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Luhan pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Luhanie, apakah kau mencintai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Luhan tertegun. "Aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu sayang," bisik Jongin lembut, mendorong Luhan agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Sehun yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Luhan. _Kumohon katakan Ya_, bisik Sehun dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, _kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Luhan._

Di dalam ruangan Luhan tertegun, menatap Jongin, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Jongin akhirnya mendengarnya?

Luhan menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Ya Jonginie," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Sehun, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Jongin mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sana._ Kau dengar itu Sehun?_ Gumamnya dalam hati, _Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya..._

Di luar Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Luhan itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Luhan hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Sehun harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Luhan. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Luhan, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Jonginie..."

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dokter Lay mengajakku ke Canada. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi. "Jonginie... Kau akan pergi?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Luhan tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Jongin. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata _maaf_, _maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain. _

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Jongin mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Luhan."Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Jongin melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Luhan. "Aku melepaskanmu, Luhanie, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Jongin mengecup jemari Luhan yang terpaku. "Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Luhan. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Luhan duduk lalu memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku mencintaimu." isak Luhan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Jongin bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

* * *

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Lay hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Luhan merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Lay bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya.

Jongin sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Lay, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Canada, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi.

Dan saat Luhan sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Sehun? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Sehun tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Luhan menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Luhan mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Sehun tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Luhan. "Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata. "Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Jongin, Luhan," Sehun segera berseru ketika melihat Luhan akan menyela kata-katanya. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Sehun tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Luhan merasa geli, ini Sehunnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Sehun yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Sehun." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Sehun yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Luhan, terpana.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Sehun yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Sehun seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban Luhan, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Sehun merengkuh Luhan, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak. "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata rusamu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Sehun mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Luhan patuh.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Luhan lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan masih memakai cincin dari Jongin, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Luhan, disentuhnya cincin Jongin disana. "Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Sehun tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Luhan menggeleng, Luhan tahu itu. Tapi Luhan menghargai Sehun yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Sehun melepaskan cincin pertunangan Luhan dengan Jongin, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Luhan yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Sehun. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Sehun tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu. "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Luhan ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Sehun sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Luhan tak mungkin hamil. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung. Lagi pula Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan mempunyai rahim..

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir sayang. Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu, yah, kecuali tentang keluarga dan tunanganmu itu." Sehun terkekeh seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan menatap Sehun lama. "Dan malam itu kau tidak memakai_nya_."

Pipi Sehun agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Luhan tanpa penyesalan. "Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Sehun mengangkat dagunya. "Aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Luhan memucat sedikit marah. "Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan. "Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati, melelehkan kemarahan Luhan, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Sehun dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam. "Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Luhan, teringat keanehan perilaku Sehun saat itu.

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memilikimu," Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku konyol sekali ya."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Sehun yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Luhan tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Luhan mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia. Mata Sehun mengikuti gerakan Luhan. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Luhan, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Luhan berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Sehun berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Luhan, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul. "Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Sehun tetap berkerut.

Luhan terkekeh. "Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Luhan berubah seperti bisikan. "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, mata Sehun berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. "Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan. "Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Sehun baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Luhan yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan memerah, lalu memeluk Luhan lagi. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Sehun. "Aku tahu Sehun, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Luhan dengan Sehunnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain.

Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

**E**

**N**

**D**

* * *

WEYYYYYYYYYYY UDAH END. Gilakkk akhirnya selesai juga wkwkwk, seneng bangett. Susah duka gue ngedit ini/? Mana hp gue ilang, gilak sedih bangetttt. Nyesekk tau ga. Makasih udah nyemangatin heyy. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa.y

Makasih bangetttt dehhh, 1000 kecup dari gue buat kalian. Mwaaaaaaa. Semoga kalian ga nyesel deh ya baca ff ini gara-gara ga ada KaiSoo-nya, he he. Dan buat **laxytao **maaf kalo kamu nyesel baca ff ini. Pls maaf banget ya, bukan gamau bikin ada KaiSoo-nya tapi ga mau ngerusak cerita, itu aja.

Oke laaaaa segitu aja dari gue, eiyaaa gue ini bukan ayu yessss. Dari chp 9-16 yg ngedit temennya, sebut sj papa kris.g. Gue cuma nerusin doang gara-gara dia sibuk.-.

SAMPAI KETEMU DI EPILOG. OIYA SARAN ANAK BUAT HUNHAN SELAIN ZIYU YAAAAA. YANG COGAN TAPI IMUTNYA MASIH KETARA/? MAKASIHHHHH MWAHHHHHHH.

**.**

**.**

**[hunhan kemana]**


	18. EPILOG

**Remake novel A Romantic Story About Serena karya Santhy Agatha.**

**::**

**HunHan-KaiLu**

**::**

**Typo(s). YAOI. M-Preg.**

**::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

Luhan mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara langkah bergema di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Sehun, yang masuk dengan penampilan acak-acakan serta rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Luhan berbaring. Mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Haaah….Kupikir aku terlambat." Sehun mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka bilang kau akan segera melakukan operasi, aku tadi menjemput Haowen dulu di sekolah baru kesini."

Luhan tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum sayang, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Sehun menghela nafas sambil melangkah duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Luhan penuh kasih. "Aku panik.." matanya menatap Luhan cemas. "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apa sakit? Apa kau merasa nyaman?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Sehun, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Sehun. "Dimana Haowen?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. "Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan mengerubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya ia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari para wanita." Alis Sehun tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Oh Sehun, seorang playboy sejati." canda Luhan sambil menahan tawa.

Luhan menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam, oh.. Sehun memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata menyala ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan… Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Sehun masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Sehun ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Luhan merasa menjadi suami yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Luhan lalu matanya menatap nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa malaikat yang mempesona." godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Luhan memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, ia tampak imut dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yang begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Sehun meredup penuh arti. "Dan sekarang suamiku yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?"tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Luhan makin terasa panas oleh godaan Sehun itu, dan rupanya itu membuat Sehun gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Luhan, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Luhan yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah… Betapa manisnya ciuman ini…Sehun amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang–

–**EKHEM **

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Sehun mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Luhan menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu apapun." gumam Suster Jessica dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan Suster Jessica, tampak Oh Hao Wen, putra pertama Sehun dan Luhan yang berusia hampir 5 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu mewarisi seluruh ketampanan ayahnya, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita dan pria.

Haowen meluncur turun dari gendongan Suster Jessica begitu melihat Luhan, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang. Sehun langsung mengangkat Haowen dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya. "_Baba_, lihat apa yang kubawa."seru Haowen memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Luhan mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Haowen, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari para suster yang mengagumi putera kalian." Suster Jessica mendekat dan tersenyum pada Luhan, lalu menatap serius pada Sehun. "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Sehun, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi." ucapnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap serius ke arah Luhan. "Bagaimana kondisimu Luhan? Apa kau dan putera kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Sehun. "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi." wajah Luhan tiba-tiba mengerut. "P-perutku sakit sekali…" Luhan memegang perutnya.

Wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi. "Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suster Jessica langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

Luhan menatap Sehun panik. "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama…"

"Tahan ya sayang.." kali ini wajah Sehun benar-benar pucat hingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Luhan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"Sehun mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tapi ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup. "Maaf…aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Sehunlah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Luhan." Suster Jessica terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Luhan untuk dibawa ke ruangan operasi, Suster Jessica menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Sehun selalu ada. Kapanpun ia membutuhkannya, Sehun selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Luhan menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Haowen, putera pertama mereka menyeruak, ketika itu ia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Sehun mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu.

Luhan meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Aku ingin kau selalu disisiku, Sehun." bisik Luhan dalam senyum..

* * *

Proses operasi berlangsung lancar, selama proses itu Sehun terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan dan putera kecilnya di ruang tunggu. Dan akhirnya Oh Ziyu, bayi laki-laki mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu sangat imut. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Kondisi Luhan sudah agak baikan, tapi Luhan belum boleh banyak bergerak. Luhan mengusap kepala Ziyu dengan sangat hati-hati. Gerakannya membuat Ziyu terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata bulatnya, mata yang serupa dengan mata Luhan. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sehun, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya. "Satu lagi keturunan Oh yang keras kepala." ucapnya geli melihat Ziyu yang menangis sepertinya ia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes.

Luhan membalas senyum Sehun. "Iya, dan puteramu ini sepertinya akan menjadi anak yang tangguh." diusapnya dahi Ziyu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Seperti kau." bisik Sehun lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana pria yang dicintainya sedang mengusap dahi anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putera tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya."

Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Luhan mengamati Sehun yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Haowen, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Sehun, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Luhan dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, ia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Luhan bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini.

"Oh ya, tadi Jongin menitip salam lewat telfon ketika kau masih beristirahat." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kata Jongin, dengan terapi dari Lay _hyung _dan teman ahlinya disana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya." Mata Sehun melembut ketika melihat kebahagiaan di mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo, pria yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dia pasti pria yang baik, aku bersyukur Jongin menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Terima kasih waktu itu kau sudah memilihku Luhan, terima kasih sudah menjadi suamiku, terima kasih sudah menjadikanku laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia." Air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Haowen yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan. Lalu merangkum pipi Luhan di kedua tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Luhan, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Sehun menikmati bibir Luhan, mengecap rasanya dan menghirupnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Luhan dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Luhan.  
Geliat Haowen dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Sehun membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Sehun memandang Luhan lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang luar biasa indahnya.

Penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

Heeiiiiiiiiiii, ada KaiSoo kan?wkwkwk

BIG THANKS TO:

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi; mama; voccall; heol; Guest; misharutherford; Novey; hunhanbby; selu947; yuiharuno47; lisnana1; Ohiyasehun; Re-Panda68; chacalock; nimahnurun; alietha doll; wkwkwkwk; chie. atsuko; ForVictoRi90; hunhanchuuu; Terlapis Emas; komen; kiutemy; lueksoluosby; QingrouLu; monic. maniz; hunhankid; ChagiLu; xiaolu odult; LUDLUD; Sakhnaz Rizki; Odult Maniac; poe chaerin; oryn5; kkimjane; Guest; ferina. refina; ; puputri; irna. lee. 96; hun12han20selu; seluxi; exindira; leedongsun3; psychothor; bylvcky; Leona838; Guest; Odulteui4120; junia. Angel. 58; lopeYouHUNHAN; Flowrence; kimyori95; RZHH 261220 II; PandaYehet88; shinshin9;9SM; Mybabydeer; kyoonel0472; kaihunhan; imeyyteukmin; HUNsayHAN; BubbleePororo; yemia. kim. 5; ohmydeer; ChocoBerry29; WulanLulu; hunhansayang; deplujung; Albino's Deer; hunhan's; Jong Ahn; siapasaya; aldifirdaus63; beng beng max; Aughustyn; Guest; Guest; farfaridah16; himekaruLI; bapexo; keyshayuri; michyeosseo; dims; Sanshaini Hikari; guest; tchandra07. tc; AlienBaby88; winter park chanChan; Guest; 1004baekie; faw; MinGyuTae00; kireyeles; hunlu04; fitry. sukma. 39; xilian94; HunHanina's; DinAlya; ruixi1; karina; shintaelf; Exodizt97; indah. puspijta; funkychen2199; nugunugu; Takari Shena; A Y P; exoel12; hatakehanahungry; gotchacy; Re. Tao; eza; inisiapaya; seluhunhanshp; HanSeoRin1; dita lee; BabyYiChan; AmbarAmbarwaty; Guest; rizky. Annisa. 7; hanhyewon357; fujiwara. Key. 7; LeeDiah; dhea. Coerulea. Middleton; OhdhiHanni; hundeerwear; ios- i'mOhSehun; gwiyolu.

Maaf kalo ada yang ketulis.

**.**

**.**

**[ayurigil/hunhan kemana]**


End file.
